JURASSIC PARK 5: THE EXTINCTION
by serrano07
Summary: 5ª Sequela de JP, en esta nueva aventura volveran los mismos personajes y nuevos  con sorpresas , de vuelta a JP por la presunta desaparición de John Hammond por un equipo de Byosin. Con nuevos Dinosaurios y como no de vuelta el Rey.
1. Prologue

JURASSIC PARK 5: THE EXTINCTION

Written by Jonathan Serrano

Prologo

PELIGRO EN LA EXPEDICIÓN

La cámara muestra el mar, tranquilo y brillando con una luz tenue. Se acerca a una playa, con cercana vegetación. El cielo está nublado.

_Subtítulo: Isla Nublar, zona A de InGen: 180 kilómetros al oeste de Costa Rica. _

La cámara sube por un acantilado, casi verticalmente. Al llegar arriba, gira hacia delante, colocándose en posición horizontal y mostrando el panorama en la pequeña llanura: un helicóptero aparece en el punto más cercano al precipicio, un helicóptero grande, como militar. Rodeándolo, dos jeeps 4x4 descapotados y una motocicleta de camuflaje. Dos docenas de hombres armados custodian los vehículos.

Un hombre con sombrero tejano mira a todas partes. Parece el jefe del ejército. Otro hombre se acerca a él, con un comunicador.

-Señor, algunos hombres dicen haber visto algo entre los árboles, señor.

-¿En qué dirección? –pregunta el jefe.

El hombre señala a un punto en la espesura.

Otra panorámica del ejército. El jefe se da la vuelta un momento para encender un cigarrillo y se oye un ruido tras él, a lo lejos, en el follaje en el que acaba la llanura. Tira el cigarrillo y empuña el arma. Todos los hombres se acercan a los jeeps para cubrirse, sin dejar de apuntar hacia el follaje.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntan algunos. Un murmullo empieza a correr entre ellos.

-¡Silencio! –grita el jefe; todos se callan.

La puerta del helicóptero se abre y aparece un hombre vestido con traje de chaqueta.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta.

-Nada, nada –le tranquiliza el jefe-: ha sido sólo un ruido que parecía venir de...

Un grito interrumpe la frase. Uno de los hombres señala al follaje y grita despavorido.

-¿Qué le pasa? –dice el hombre de chaqueta- Yo no veo nada...

El jefe de la expedición mira la vegetación. Ve algo muy raro, como si los árboles se movieran de sitio...

-¡Está allí! –grita señalando.

Todos abren fuego hacia aquel punto. Disparan al follaje.

Paran un momento: allí no hay nada.

Ahora parece que el follaje se mueve en otro punto... Vuelven a disparar. Esta vez, uno de los disparos hace blanco: empieza a chorrear sangre. Pero la sangre cae de la nada. Es como si el animal fuera invisible.

De pronto, el chorro de sangre se corta.

-Ha caído muerto –dice el jefe-. Acerquémonos.

Todos se mueven con sigilo hacia el charco de sangre. El jefe va delante y llega primero. Se agacha y palpa, en busca de algo, sobre la sangre.

-¡Maldita sea! –exclama-. Ha huido.

En ese momento, junto con varios gritos, uno de los hombres se ve alzado en el aire, suspendido en la nada. Por un momento, el jefe percibe la forma del animal, con unas grandes fauces. Todos salen corriendo despavoridos, mientras intentan disparar al dinosaurio. Pero el animal arrastra al hombre hacia el follaje, a la selva, y huye.

-Alto el fuego –grita el jefe-. Se ha escapado... Y lo peor es que no sabemos qué es.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

LA UNIVERSIDAD

Un joven de unos veintitrés años camina hacia la puerta de una Universidad. Va vestido de negro y lleva una mochila lisa del mismo color.

Subtítulo: Facultad de Matemáticas; San Francisco, Carolina, .

La cámara sigue al joven, que entra en el edificio, lleno de alumnos. Saluda a dos o tres, que están en grupo, y sigue adelante. Llega a un pasillo más desahogado. Otro joven se le acerca.

-Mitchell –le llama.

Mitchell se da la vuelta.

-Buenos días, Dereck.

Empieza a caminar junto a él.

-¿Has estudiado para el examen? –le pregunta Dereck.

-Ya sabes que llevo días preparando mi tesis de doctorado, no tengo tiempo para exámenes.

-Pero si no apruebas este examen, de nada te servirá tu tesis.

-Escucha –dice Mitchell deteniéndose-: cuando mi tesis se dé a conocer, producirá grandes cambios en las matemáticas y la teoría del Caos. Sólo necesito algo, una prueba de que lo que digo es verdad. Un caso concreto, un sistema no lineal aislado que...

La frase se ve interrumpida por unos gritos tras ellos, al final del pasillo.

-¡Mitchell, Mitchell!

Mitchell se da la vuelta. Un hombre mayor y bien vestido viene hacia ellos, casi corriendo.

-Profesor Johnson, ¿qué le ocurre? –pregunta extrañado Mitchell.

-¿Dónde está tu padre? –pregunta el profesor casi sin aliento.

-¿No ha llegado aún? No me dijo que tuviera planes cuando lo llamé anoche...

-Pues no ha llegado. Y tiene que dar una conferencia dentro de cinco minutos. ¿No puedes localizarle?

-Veré lo que puedo hacer...

Mitchell empieza a caminar, volviendo atrás para salir del edificio.

-¿Adónde vas? –pregunta Dereck, tras él-. ¡Hoy tenemos un examen!

-Eso no me importa ahora... lo que realmente me importa es dónde está mi padre.

LA CASA DE MALCOLM

Un coche entra en una urbanización y recorre un par de calles. Es un coche de calidad, elegante, nuevo y bien cuidado. La urbanización está formada por casas grandes y elegantes, de gente adinerada. Mitchell para el coche delante de una de ellas.

-¡Siempre cuidando de mi padre! –reprocha mirando la casa.

Se baja del vehículo y camina hacia la puerta del jardín. Llama al timbre un par de veces, pero nadie responde.

-¡Otra vez! –exclama- ¿Pero por qué se distrae tanto? ¿Qué se trae entre manos últimamente?

Mitchell salta la tapia y entra al jardín. Lo recorre hasta la puerta de la inmensa casa: una verdadera mansión. Llama al timbre un par de veces. Nada. Entonces rodea la casa y entra por la puerta de atrás, una que está junto a una piscina. Una vez dentro, empieza a gritar.

-¡Papá, papá!

-¿Mitchell? –se oye la voz de Ian Malcolm.

Mitchell sigue entrando, hasta el salón.

-Sí, soy yo.

De pronto, Ian Malcolm aparece por una puerta.

-¡Otra vez has entrado por la puerta de la piscina!

-¿Es que no me has oído llamar a la puerta?

-¿Has llamado?

-Sí. Varias veces.

-¡Oh, lo siento! –dice Malcolm cambiando por completo su tono de voz- No... No te he escuchado. Estaba distraído con...

-Siempre lo estás.

Ian suspira. La cara de Mitchell presagia un sermón.

-Siento que te hayas sentido... –inesperadamente, el teléfono suena en su despacho-... Te hayas molestado por... –el teléfono no deja de sonar-. Discúlpame un momento.

-Siempre lo hago.

Ian lo mira de refilón y entra en su despacho corriendo. Coge el teléfono.

-¿Sí? Sí, claro. Ahora mismo salía hacia allí... Está bien... No te preocupes... Hasta ahora.

Cuando Ian cuelga y se da la vuelta, Mitchell Malcolm está en la puerta, apoyado en el quicio.

-¿Adónde vas? –pregunta.

-Tengo que ir a Palo Alto –responde Ian.

-Esta mañana tenías una conferencia...

-Llamaré diciendo que no puedo ir...

-¡Pero qué es tan importante! ¡¿Quién te espera en Palo Alto? ¿Otra chica?

-Mira, Mitchell...

-¿Tienes novia nueva? –exclama el joven enfadado-. Vamos, dímelo: ya somos grandecitos... No hace falta que finjas conmigo: no me va a afectar, ya estoy acostumbrado.

-Escucha, Mitchell: no es otra chica. Sabes que estoy muy bien con Sarah ahora. Llevamos más de ocho años juntos. Es la pareja más estable que he tenido. Y si no me crees, ven conmigo. De todas formas hay cosas allí que deberías saber...

HACIA PALO ALTO

Ian Malcolm y su hijo Mitchell se dirigen a Palo Alto en un coche descapotable negro.

-Me puedes explicar de qué se trata...

-Verás –comienza a decir Ian-: hace tiempo que formo parte de un equipo que vigila unas islas en Costa Rica...

-¿Vigila?

-Sí, trabajo para la compañía InGen.

-¿Y para qué vigiláis esas islas?

-Bueno, en realidad lo que vigilamos es que los animales no escapen.

-¿Animales...? Oh, entiendo: son animales autóctonos de la zona y no sobrevivirían en otros países, ¿no es eso?

-Más o menos.

-Pues no entiendo a qué viene tanto revuelo por unos simples animales. ¿Están en peligro de extinción o algo así?

-No –dice Ian riéndose-. Lo estamos nosotros si los animales escapan.

-No te entiendo.

-No te preocupes, ya me entenderás.

MUSEO

Richard Levine está sentado en una mesa de despacho grande, mirando unos papeles. El despacho es inmenso y está delicadamente decorado. De fondo se oye una pieza de música clásica. Hay diversos posters de esqueletos de dinosaurios y algunas fotos también.

Subtítulo: Despacho de Richard Levine, Museo Paleontológico de Boston; .

Una secretaria informa por el teléfono de que Richard tiene una llamada. Richard pulsa un botón y dice:

-¿Diga?

-¿Levine?

-Sí.

-Soy Billy Brennan. Creo que tenemos un problema.

-¿Con las islas?

-Sí. Con Nublar concretamente.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Las fotos del satélite revelan que un grupo de personas campea por la isla a sus anchas desde hace dos días.

-¿Dos días?

-Sí.

-Pues se pueden dar por satisfechos: mucho han durado.

-No. Hablo en serio. Tenemos que averiguar quienes son. Recuerda que Biosyn está detrás de los dinosaurios desde hace mucho tiempo. Si no lo han logrado por sus medios, intentarán robarlos, aunque eso signifique arriesgar vidas humanas.

-Entiendo.

-Quiero que tomes un avión hacia Costa Rica y que esperes mañana a las seis de la mañana en el puerto de la península de Nicoya, al noroeste del país. Necesitaremos un equipo de apoyo en Costa Rica... Pura necesidad: para caso de emergencia. No hace falta que pises de nuevo esas islas.

-Está bien... ¿Qué dice Hammond a todo esto?

-Hammond ha desaparecido.

-¿Qué? –exclama Levine, dando un salto en su asiento.

-Hace unos días que desapareció del hospital en el que estaba, y nadie tiene noticias de él.

-¿Pero dónde está?

-No lo sé, Richard. No lo sé.

PALO ALTO

El coche de Ian Malcolm se acerca a una puerta con barrera y cabina.

-Buenos días, señor Malcolm –le dice el guardia de la cabina.

-Buenos días Stuart.

-¿Quién es el joven que le acompaña?

-Es mi hijo.

-Está bien –dice subiendo la barrera-. Pueden pasar.

El coche se introduce en un inmenso parking al descubierto. Tras unos pocos metros, llegan a una zona reservada con un cartel que dice: "USO EXCLUSIVO DEL SEÑOR IAN MALCOLM".

-¡Vaya! –exclama Mitchell- ¿Qué eres el jefe o algo así?

-Digamos que me estiman mucho... Me lo he ganado a pulso.

Los dos se bajan del vehículo y comienzan a andar hacia una gran puerta con el rótulo "INGEN, Inc.".

-Ya... ¿Con tus teorías del Caos? –pregunta Mitchell irónicamente.

-Pues sí.

-No me lo puedo creer... ¿Y qué tiene que ver la bioingeniería con las matemáticas?

Ian sonríe, y entran al edificio.

INGEN

Recorren un par de pasillos. La gente va y viene con prisas por todos lados. Todo tiene el aspecto de un hospital. Los dos entran en un despacho con el rótulo "PRIVADO".

En el interior de la habitación están Billy Brennan y Doc Thorne, mirando el monitor de un ordenador.

-Ya estoy aquí –dice Ian acercándose al ordenador para mirar-. ¿De qué se trata?

-Mira –dice Billy señalando el monitor-. Están cruzando una llanura.

Mitchell se acerca al monitor muy despacio, quizás, temiendo que le digan algo... Pero nadie le reprocha nada: están absortos observando la pantalla.

Mitchell también mira el monitor. En él observa un grupo de exploradores armados que cruzan una llanura, ocultándose entre las hierbas altas. Pero lo que más sorprende a Mitchell Malcolm no son los exploradores, sino los animales que llenan esa llanura. Son dinosaurios. Dinosaurios reales.

-Eso es imposible –susurra.

Ian le mira y le dice:

-Yo ya te hablé de esto hace años, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Qué? ¿Todas aquellas historias que me contaste de las islas eran reales?

-¡Claro que lo eran! ¡Qué pensabas!

-Pensaba que eran cuentos para asustarme...

-Pues ahí tienes tus cuentos, Mitchell –le responde el padre señalando la pantalla.

ELLIE SATTLER

La Dra. Sattler está sentada en una habitación de hotel decorada al más puro estilo caribeño, leyendo un libro.

Subtítulo: Hotel Miramar, Bahía Añasco; Costa Rica.

De repente, suena el teléfono. Ellie se levanta y lo coge.

-¿Sí?

-¿Dra. Sattler?

-Sí, soy yo.

-Soy Marty Gutiérrez, le llamo para informarle acera de una reunión que se está produciendo en Palo Alto. Como usted está aquí de vacaciones, en Costa Rica, y dijo que quería estar informada de todo lo que pasase pues...

-¿Una reunión del equipo de vigilancia de las islas?

-Sí. Me han dicho que le avise.

-¿Qué ocurre, Marty?

-Parece que hay alguien en Isla Nublar...

-¿Biosyn?

-Es probable. Levine llegará primero a Costa Rica, mañana por la mañana.

-Está bien –concluyó Ellie-, mañana iremos a buscarle y nos pondremos al día.

ALAN GRANT

Alan Grant entró en la sala privada de InGen. Billy le enseñaba las islas a un joven de unos veintitrés años...

-Y este es el Dr. Grant –dijo Billy en cuanto lo vio-. También forma parte del grupo de vigilancia de las islas. Dr. Grant, él es Mitchell Malcolm, el hijo de Ian.

Grant le saluda, estrechándole la mano y añade:

-Te pareces a tu padre... ¿A qué te dedicas?

-Me dedico a las matemáticas... Bueno, a decir, verdad, estoy trabajando en mi proyecto para el doctorado.

-Y... ¿de qué va?

-Del Caos –responde Mitchell con naturalidad.

-Te pareces demasiado a tu padre –repite Alan riendo.

-Debemos de esperar un poco más antes de iniciar la reunión –dice Billy-. Esperamos más visitas.

MARTY GUTIÉRREZ

La cámara enfoca una puerta entreabierta. Un rótulo señala "DESPACHO DE LEWIS DODGSON".

Subtítulo: Instalaciones de Biosyn Corporation en San José, Costa Rica.

En el interior de la sala, Marty Gutiérrez conversa con Lewis Dodgson, agente de Biosyn.

-Muy bien –dice Marty-. Creo que podré embarcarme en ese viaje a las islas.

-Buen trabajo –le elogia Dodgson-. Recuerda que no debes levantar sospechas.

-Está bien.

-Una vez que estés allí, sólo tienes que esperar a que todos se marchen. Tú te quedas. Tienes que recordar dónde están los nidos y esperarnos en un sitio seguro para un aterrizaje. Nos avisarás por este teléfono móvil.

Dodgson saca un teléfono de una calidad inimaginable: un diseño exquisito de la más alta tecnología. Apenas mide unos centímetros de largo; tan estrecho como una goma de borrar y tan fino como un disquete. Más pequeño que una tarjeta de créditos...

-Tiene cobertura en todo el mundo –explica Dodgson-. Tenemos un satélite que buscará su señal en cuanto salga de este despacho. Sabremos dónde está y cómo localizarle. Una vez que te quedes sólo en la isla, debes buscar los nidos y un lugar para que aterrice un avión: el avión de Biosyn.

-Entiendo.

-Ese ha sido siempre nuestro problema –explica Dodgson-: no sabemos dónde aterrizar nuestro avión. Tampoco sabríamos localizar los nidos antes de que InGen detecte nuestra presencia allí. Nunca hemos visto esa isla, así que... Queremos que usted sea nuestros ojos allí, ¿entiende?

Marty asiente con la cabeza.

-Consígalo –concluye Dodgson- y tendrá más dinero del que ha visto en toda su vida.

LEX Y TIM

En el despacho privado de InGen todos esperan la llegada de las dos últimas personas que deben estar presentes en la reunión. No tardan en llegar. Cuando la puerta se abre, aparecen una joven de unos veintitrés años y un chico de unos veinte. Son Alexis y Timothy Murphy: los nietos de John Hammond. Tim lleva unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa vaquera también. Va vestido casi como Alan Grant. Lex lleva un vestido que le llega por encima de las rodillas. Es de color azul marino.

-¡Chicos! –exclama Grant-. ¡Pero qué mayores estáis!

-Dr. Grant –exclaman ellos abrazándole. Después miran a Ian-. Hola, Dr. Malcolm.

Saludan a los demás mientras Billy llama al orden. Lex mira a Mitchell, que la observa con fijeza.

-¡Por favor! Tenemos prisa en resolver el problema presente... –todos permanecen en silencio, atentos a él, escuchándole-. Bien –prosigue-, como sabrán, han sido divisadas varias personas en Isla Nublar. Al parecer, son del equipo de Biosyn. No se me ocurre otra explicación...

-O cualquier otra compañía que quiere a esos malditos animales –añade Malcolm.

-Como director del equipo de vigilancia de las islas –continúa Billy-, propongo organizar una expedición hasta allí para asegurarnos de quienes son y poder demandarles o denunciarles...

-Un momento –pregunta Grant-. ¿Es necesario que un equipo vaya hasta allí? Quiero decir: los hemos visto por vía satélite, en los ordenadores. Podemos descubrir quienes son de la misma manera, no hace falta ir hasta Nublar.

-Según la legislación presente –responde Billy-, es necesario tomar fotografías o videos "in situ". Los videos por ordenador no se admiten, ya que pueden ser manipulados. Además, no tenemos ni idea de qué van a hacer con los animales, o adónde los van a llevar. Para descubrirlo, es necesario que un equipo se traslade inmediatamente hasta Isla Nublar.

-Me he perdido –se queja Mitchell-. ¿Qué es Biosyn?

-Es una compañía rival de InGen. Ya intentó robarnos y sabotearnos en 1993...

-Entiendo –asiente Mitchell-. Y quieres que una expedición vaya y se asegure de quienes son y les eche un par de fotos...

-Un par no –dice Billy riendo-, pero sí: básicamente es eso. Ahora bien, el motivo por el que Lex y Tim están aquí es la desaparición de Hammond. John desapareció de la sala de hospital en la que estaba, al parecer, unos días antes de este incidente... Cabe la posibilidad de que Biosyn esté detrás de esto.

-¿Quieres decir ha sido secuestrado? –exclama Grant.

-No lo sé. InGen no ha hecho ningún comunicado público por temor a un desconcierto en la empresa. En lugar de tomar medidas, nos han encargado a nosotros que averigüemos dónde está... sobre todo después de descubrir que Biosyn está en Nublar. Por otro lado, el padre de Lex y Tim desapareció el mismo día, así que es posible que también esté con él. ¿No es así, Lex?

-Sí –confirma Lex-, se fue de casa. No llevaba nada: ni ropa, ni dinero... y no ha vuelto aún.

-¿Qué relación tenía tu padre con Hammond? –indaga Ian Malcolm.

-Bueno –responde la joven-, mi madre es la hija de John Hammond... Mi padre siempre ha estado en contacto con el abuelo y han sido buenos amigos. De hecho, mi padre visitaba estas instalaciones de InGen muy a menudo. Y mucha más en los últimos seis meses.

-O sea, tu padre conocía bien a Hammond –concluye Grant.

-Sí.

-¿Y sabía lo de las islas?

-Nunca he estado segura de eso, pero creo que sí...

Todos quedan en silencio, pensando en la situación.

-Bien –termina diciendo Billy-, necesitamos un equipo que vaya a isla Nublar y se asegure que son los de Biosyn los que están allí. También sería bueno que tomaran fotos y videos... Y todo eso sin ser descubiertos... –permanece un instante en silencio-. Bien, ¿quién se apunta?

-Fotos y videos... –susurra Ian.

NICK VAN OWEN

Nick Van Owen se agarra fuertemente a una pared de piedra mientras enfoca la cámara de fotos. Frente a él, un edificio medio derruido.

_Subtítulo: Sincelejo, Colombia. _

-El desastre... de la... guerra –dice mientras dispara la cámara.

Toma nota en una libreta del título y número de fotografía: "EL DESASTRE DE LA GUERRA"... Nick suspira.

-Nunca mi trabajo había sido tan aburrido –dice.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta una joven pelirroja de ojos verdes, de unos veintiún años, que hay a su lado.

-No lo sé Mary, quizás ya no esté en forma, como antes –da un salto para bajar de las rocas-. Quizás he perdido la ilusión de la fotografía...

Mary le mira desinteresadamente.

-Llevo varios meses escuchando este sermón –le reprocha la joven-. ¿Nunca te vas a cansar de decir lo mismo?

Mary empieza a desmontar los aparatos y a guardarlos. Se le ve muy ducha en lo que hace.

-Si hubiese conseguido el premio Pulitzer en 1998, vería de otra forma mi carrera...

-¿Pero por qué no te presentaste?

-Me lo prohibieron. Me quitaron las fotografías...

-¿De qué eran?

-Sabes que no te lo puedo decir, Mary. Me prohibieron que...

Inesperadamente suena un teléfono móvil. Nick lo saca de su mochila.

-Al habla Nick Van Owen.

-¿Nick? Soy Ian Malcolm.

-¡Doctor Malcolm! ¿Cómo está?

-Bien, bien –responde Ian con precipitación-... ¿Dónde estás ahora?

-En Colombia, tomando fotografías del desastre de las guerrillas y...

-No estás muy lejos, entonces.

-¿Cómo?

-Nick: tenemos que hablar.

EL EQUIPO DE INGEN

En el despacho de InGen, Billy organiza las cosas.

-Está bien, Tim. Si quieres ir...

-¡Claro que quiero! Necesito volver a ver a esos animales.

Todos le miran extrañados.

-Está estudiando Paleontología en la Universidad –aclara Lex.

Alan sonríe.

-Doctor Grant, ¿se decide a añadirse al grupo?

Alan niega con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

-Yo no podría dejar a mi hermano sólo en esa isla –afirma Lex-... También voy.

Alan se lleva las manos a la cabeza y dice:

-¿Es que habéis olvidado lo que pasó hace doce años?

-Yo también voy –dice Mitchell, que está sentado en una mesa.

-¿Tú? –dice Billy, que le mira perplejo.

-Sí. Es mi oportunidad de demostrar que mi tesis acerca del Caos es correcta.

En ese momento, Ian Malcolm entra en el despacho diciendo:

-He conseguido convencer a Nick Van Owen. Dice que vendrá –todos miran a Ian fijamente-, pero que no puede abandonar a su ayudante ahora. Estaban en Colombia -todos le siguen mirando-, fotografiando no sé qué de las guerrillas –Ian se calla un momento-... ¿Por qué me miráis todos así?

-Ejem... Mitchell dice que... que quiere ir a Isla Nublar –aclara Billy.

Ian mira fijamente a su hijo.

-¡Oh, no! ¡No, no, no, no, no...!

-¡Pero papá: es la oportunidad de demostrar mi teoría!

-Tu teoría no tiene sentido.

-Disculpa –le reprocha Mitchell-: sí que lo tiene.

-No tiene bases matemáticas.

-Lo que te pasa es que estás preocupado de que tus teorías sean relevadas por otras más modernas y más al día.

-Esas teorías no existen.

-Todo cambia –le recuerda Mitchell.

-Pero las matemáticas siempre son exactas –concluye Ian Malcolm.

-Si pueden dejar de discutir... –pide Billy.

-No estamos discutiendo –dicen padre e hijo a dúo, enfadados.

Se crea un embarazoso silencio.

-Está bien –suspira al fin Ian Malcolm-. Si quieres ir, ve. Pero después no me digas que no te lo advertí.

COSTA RICA

Amanece en un puerto, con gente ajetreada de aquí para allá.

Subtítulo: Puerto de la península de Nicoya, Costa Rica.

Un grupo de personas espera impacientes junto a un barco con el rótulo InGen. Son Ellie Sattler, Marty Gutiérrez, Nick Van Owen, Mary Richards, y Richard Levine. Levine da órdenes a unos obreros que cargan el barco. Entre los equipos están dos jeeps y algunas armas.

-Creo que todo está listo –dice Levine satisfecho-. Sólo faltan los exploradores.

-¿No crees que tardan mucho? –pregunta Ellie intranquila.

-No... Vienen en un vuelo privado de InGen, así que no tendrán muchos problemas.

Nick Van Owen observa el cielo: está nublado, y empieza a soplar el viento. Se abrocha hasta arriba el chaquetón.

-Creí que en Costa Rica hacía calor –exclama.

-De vez en cuando, por estas fechas, el clima se vuelve frío y recio –aclara Marty Gutiérrez-. Esperemos que la mar no se vuelva brava. De lo contrario, nos sería imposible llegar a la isla sin estrellarnos contra los acantilados que la perfilan.

Una furgoneta de alquiler se aproxima al grupo. Cuando se detiene, empiezan a bajar los miembros de la expedición: Tim, Lex, Mitchell, Doc Thorne... y Alan Grant.

-¡Alan! –exclama Ellie-. Jamás creí que te hicieran ir.

-Y no voy a ir –confirma Grant.

Doc empieza a hablar muy deprisa, dando órdenes.

-¡Está bien! ¡Tenemos prisa! –se queda mirando al grupo que ya estaba allí-. ¿Cuántos de ustedes vienen?

-Sólo yo y mi ayudante –dice Nick Van Owen.

-Yo también quiero ir –se adelanta Marty-. Necesitarán la ayuda de alguien que conoce Costa Rica.

-¿Usted es Marty Gutiérrez? ¿Asesor de la Vigilancia de las Islas en Costa Rica?

-Así es.

-Está bien. Claro que puede venir.

-¡Toma, Nick! –exclama Alan lanzándole una mochila.

Nick la abre y saca una carísima cámara fotográfica.

-¡Oh, vaya! ¡Qué juguetito! –exclama-. Con estos aparatos da gusto trabajar.

Mary le mira sonriente.

-Y la cámara de video está en esta otra maleta –dice Alan dándole otra en la mano-. ¡Haz bien tu trabajo! ¡InGen depende de ello!

Nick le mira perplejo.

-Si ayudé a InGen una vez, puedo hacerlo otra más.

Alan se dirige hacia donde están Ellie y Levine, y empieza a explicarle lo que pasa.

-No sabemos quién está en las islas –dice-. Van para averiguarlo... No quiero que vayas y que corras peligro otra vez.

-Pero Alan... –reprocha Ellie.

-Escucha: necesitarán nuestra ayuda, pero aquí, en tierra firme. Yo tampoco voy a ir.

-¿No vas? –se extraña Ellie-. Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Estaremos en contacto con el equipo desde las instalaciones de InGen en Costa Rica. También estarán en comunicación con Palo Alto... y nosotros nos encargaremos de que todo vaya bien. Nosotros somos el equipo de apoyo.

Los miembros de la expedición empiezan a subir al barco: Doc Thorne, Nick Van Owen y su ayudante Mary, Lex y Tim, Marty Gutiérrez y Mitchell Malcolm.

-¡Dios mío! –susurra Ellie junto a Grant-. Son todos tan jóvenes.

El resto los despide con la mano, desde el muelle.

Doc se pone a los mandos del barco y poco a poco se alejan de la costa.

TRAVESÍA

Lex sale del baño. Se acaba de cambiar de ropa. Ahora lleva unos pantalones tejanos y una camiseta. Lleva una camisa anudada a la cintura.

Se pasea por la cubierta, hacia donde está su hermano. El barco ya está en alta mar, rumbo a Isla Nublar.

-Tranquilo, papá hubiese querido que viniéramos.

Tim la mira de soslayo.

-¿Crees que encontrarán a papá y al abuelo? –pregunta el joven.

-Seguro que sí.

Al otro extremo del barco, Nick y Mary conversan con Mitchell.

-Así que tú eres el hijo de Ian Malcolm –dice Nick mirando la ropa negra de Mitchell.

-Sí –responde éste.

-El hermano de Kelly...

-Sí.

-¿Y tú también crees que esas islas son un peligro? ¿Que están incontroladas, regidas por el Caos?

-Todo está regido por el Caos.

Aparecen Lex y Tim, que se acercan.

-Entonces, ¿por qué discutíais tu padre y tú? –pregunta Lex.

-Porque él piensa –le responde sonriente- que el Caos es incontrolado e incontrolable.

-¿Y tú no? –pregunta Nick.

-Yo creo que dentro del Caos hay un orden y un cierto control. Creo que el Caos se puede someter a unas pautas para controlarlo. Así lo dice mi tesis.

-¿Controlar el Caos? –se extraña Tim-. Pero según tu padre, eso es imposible. Y lo demostró en el primer viaje a Isla Nublar.

-Sí. Y ahora yo voy a demostrar lo contrario en el mismo lugar.

En el interior de la cabina del barco, Doc Thorne lleva el control de la nave. A su lado, Marty Gutiérrez le hace algunas preguntas.

-¿No saben quienes son los que están en la isla?

-No.

-¿Y quienes opina que son? –vuelve a preguntar Marty.

-Creemos que son de Biosyn, la compañía rival de InGen.

-¿Y si no lo son? –replica Marty sonriendo.

-¿Quién más podría ser? Nadie está tan loco como para ir a esa isla.

LLEGANDO

El barco se aproxima a una isla. El sol ha vuelto a aparecer durante el viaje y ahora brilla fuertemente en el cielo y sobre las olas.

Nick se cubre los ojos con la mano y dice:

-Allí está la isla.

Todos la observan absortos. Mitchell los mira desinteresadamente. Parece que nada le importa: sólo su teoría.

-¿Sólo Lex y Tim han estado antes en esa isla? –pregunta.

-Al parecer, también Doc Thorne estuvo aquí –aclara Nick-... El tiempo suficiente para casi perder la vida.

-Tenemos que ir hacia el norte –dice Thorne girando el timón-. Allí es donde no hay barrancos. Quizás encontremos el antiguo puerto de InGen. De lo contrario, tendremos que anclar el barco y llegar hasta la orilla en balsas hinchables.

-¿Por qué no buscamos un sitio por el este?: allí no hay barrancos.

-Porque allí es donde están acampados los otros. Debemos evitar ser vistos. Somos espías, no invitados.

INGEN COSTA RICA: EQUIPO DE APOYO

Alan, Ellie y Richard Levine entran en una sala, como un despacho sucio y descuidado. Es la sala de comunicaciones de la sucursal de InGen en Costa Rica.

Subtítulo: Instalaciones de InGen en Costa Rica.

Un joven, como si fuera un botones, les indica que entren:

-Aquí es.

-Muchas gracias –responde Alan.

Levine se aproxima a los aparatos que hay a un lado. Son equipo de radio, cámaras de televisión, ordenadores: es un pequeño centro de comunicaciones en miniatura.

Levine pulsa un botón y se encienden varias luces en los aparatos. Se oye el sonido de una radio sin sintonizar. Alan enciende un monitor y ve el despacho de InGen en Palo Alto, y a Billy e Ian sentados. Ven cómo Billy se acerca un micrófono a los labios.

-¿Habéis conectado, Costa Rica? –se oye la voz de Billy por un altavoz.

-Sí –responde Alan tomando el auricular de un teléfono.

-Bien –sigue diciendo Billy-. Estén atentos a las necesidades del equipo. No desconecten. Ayuden en lo que puedan: esa es vuestra misión ahí.

AL NORTE DE NUBLAR

El barco se aproxima a unas instalaciones de la costa norte de Isla Nublar: es el puerto.

Doc Thorne descuelga un micrófono y empieza a hablar:

-Base InGen, base InGen. Aquí expedición Espía. ¿Nos recibe? Cambio.

La voz de Billy se oye por unos altavoces en la cabina del barco.

-Aquí base InGen. Les recibimos alto y claro.

-He avistado el antiguo puerto. Parece estar en buenas condiciones.

-Permiso para maniobrar concedido. Vigilen que no haya nadie en los alrededores.

-¿Sabe dónde están los de Biosyn?

-Los tenemos vigilados gracias a las cámaras de televisión que había en la isla –afirma Billy-. Se mantienen al oeste, pero aun no sabemos por qué.

-Avisen de cualquier novedad. Nos disponemos a maniobrar para atracar el barco. Cambio y corto.

Doc gira el timón apretando los labios, y el barco se aproxima al puerto.

Fuera, el grupo observan como el barco se acerca a tierra hasta estar a tan solo unos metros del cemento.


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

ASENTAMIENTO

Los dos jeeps encapotados avanzan a trompicones por una llanura. El cielo parece estar nublándose otra vez. Hay una niebla densa sobre las montañas que hay al fondo.

Dentro de uno de los jeeps, Lex y Tim observan el exterior, sentados en la parte de atrás. Delante, Mitchell mira cómo conduce Doc Thorne.

-Todavía no entiendo del todo tu teoría, Mitchell –declara Lex.

-Es bien sencillo –responde sonriendo.

-No, en serio. ¿En qué sentido puede controlarse el Caos?

Mitchell se da la vuelta en su asiento y mira fijamente a Lex.

-¿En qué trabajas? –le pregunta.

-En una compañía informática –responde Lex perpleja, sin entender el motivo de la pregunta.

-¿Eres secretaria? –vuelve a preguntar.

-Soy la directora de la compañía –exclama Lex irritada.

-Entonces, supongo que entiendes de ordenadores, ¿no?

Lex se enfurece, se pone colorada, susurra "machista" entre dientes y gira la cabeza con un desdén para seguir mirando el paisaje. Mitchell Malcolm se gira en su asiento, riéndose a carcajadas.

-Herencia familiar –susurra Tim.

Los jeeps se acercan a un claro. En el otro vehículo, Nick Van Owen, Marty (sentados delante) y Mary (sentada en la parte de atrás) oyen la voz de Doc por el intercomunicador.

-Según los mapas, estamos cerca de la laguna. Avancen con cautela: puede haber animales.

Los jeeps suben una pendiente y llegan a la cima de la pequeña colina.

Ambos coches avanzan unos metros más y se detienen.

En el interior del vehículo, todos miran absortos el panorama visible desde ahí arriba, lo que había al otro lado de esa colina.

En un lado de la laguna (que parece casi un mar), los Brachiosaurus contonean sus cuerpos al andar, vadeando a sus anchas. Un poco más a la izquierda, cerca también de la orilla, los Parasaurolophus vigilan a las crías cariñosamente. Pueden observar a algunos Pachycephalosaurus, bebiendo y frotando sus lomos los unos con los otros. Más alejados del agua, los Triceratops miran, majestuosamente, a los demás animales.

Tim es el primero en bajar del vehículo, lentamente y sin dejar de mirar; después bajan los demás, poco a poco, sorprendidos.

Tim observa boquiabierto. Lex se le acerca por detrás y le susurra:

-Yo tampoco los recordaba tan hermosos.

Nick empieza a echar fotos.

-¡Esto es increíble! –exclama Mary sonriente, radiante de felicidad; y empieza a preparar un trípode que saca del maletero del jeep.

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunta Doc.

-Es para echar algunas fotos –responde ella.

-¡Aquí no! –exclama sonriente-. Ahora nos acercaremos más.

En la siguiente escena, los jeeps se acercan a la laguna, pasando entre los Paras, que gritan ruidosamente, alejando sus cuerpos de los extraños y desconocidos objetos en movimiento. Bajo un cielo medio nublado, los humanos pueden ver su cresta rojiza.

-Es una protuberancia ósea –explica Tim-. Es posible que la usaran para emitir potentes sonidos de emergencia.

En ese momento, uno de los Paras chilla con un ensordecedor sonido, y el resto de la manada responde ruidosamente.

-Creo que debes borrar el "es posible" de tu frase –responde Doc sonriente. Después, baja la ventanilla, saca medio cuerpo sin soltar el volante y grita-. ¡Yujuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

La cámara lo toma desde fuera del jeep, con medio cuerpo fuera, a toda velocidad. Alza la mano amenazadoramente. Los Paras responden aullando como una jauría furiosa de lobos.

Los jeeps se acercan a una zona arbolada, a unos doscientos metros de la laguna, y se detienen, uno detrás del otro.

Doc se baja y mira alrededor.

-Creo que es un buen sitio para acampar –exclama.

-¿Está loco? –dice Tim andando tras él-. Esto es una laguna: los carnívoros vienen aquí para cazar...

-Si vienen –dice señalando a los Paras, que están a unas decenas de metros-, esos locos nos avisaran... ¿No crees?

Tim se detiene, pensativo. Doc sigue caminando, señalando y hablando:

-Aquí, las tiendas de campaña. Allí, la torre de vigilancia metálica... Creo que vendría bien desplazar aquel otro vehículo hasta este lado y...

-¡Eh, basta! –exclama Nick-. Date un respiro.

-Nunca me había sentido más en forma –declara Doc, y empieza a sacar cosas del jeep.

Mary observa la manada de Paras que pasta en la inmensa llanura, junto a la laguna. Mientras lo hace, muerde una manzana. Detrás de ella se oye un leve mugido.

-Estaba hambrienta –dice ella en respuesta.

Se ve una silueta detrás de ella, algo del tamaño de un poni. Se acerca a ella y le da dos leves golpecitos.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué haces Nick? –exclama ella dándose la vuelta.

Pero descubre rápidamente que no es Nick quien le da los golpecitos: es un pequeño Para, un bebé Para.

El pequeño animal vuelve a mugir, algo más fuerte.

-¡Mirad esto!

Los demás dejan lo que están haciendo para mirar, de forma perpleja.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Es la manzana? ¿Quieres la manzana?

Mary le habla al bebé Para como si fuera su perro. Mueve la manzana de un lado a otro, mientras el Para la sigue con la mirada, moviendo la cabeza al compás.

Mary echa a correr, gritándole amistosamente.

-¡Pues ven a por ella! ¡Vamos! ¡Alcánzame si puedes!

El Para corre detrás de ella, mugiendo tristemente, aunque parece gustarle el juego. Mary sigue corriendo, el Para la está alcanzando. El animal retoza detrás de ella; es evidente que disfruta del juego. Pero en una leve inclinación, Mary pierde el equilibrio y cae de bruces al suelo. La manzana sale volando por el aire. El bebé Para no duda en saltar atléticamente y cazar la fruta al vuelo.

Mary se levanta del suelo, perpleja y riéndose a carcajadas. El bebé Para se aleja, disfrutando del sabor de su premio. El resto del equipo también se ríe.

La luz tenue del atardecer baña la laguna. Sobre la torre de vigilancia recién montada, Doc se entretiene en dar fuertes golpes a las barras metálicas que la forman.

-Perfecto. Sólido como una roca –exclama.

Abajo, el resto del equipo observa, con herramientas en las manos. Parecen exhaustos.

-Supongo que ahora podemos descansar, ¿no? –pregunta Nick.

-Sí –responde Doc mientras desciende de la torre metálica.

La torre tiene unos siete metros de altura. En un plano mayor, también se observan tiendas de campaña montadas a unos pocos pasos de allí, y los dos vehículos.

Doc va hacia uno de los jeeps y saca la radio.

-Base InGen, base InGen, aquí expedición Espía. ¿Nos reciben? Cambio.

-Os recibimos –dice la voz de Grant por la radio-. Adelante.

-Hemos asentado el campamento, estamos junto a la laguna. Mañana empezaremos con la investigación.

-De acuerdo, Doc. Vuelvan a llamar con los resultados. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches. Cambio y corto.

Y con un rápido movimiento, Doc corta la conexión apagando la radio. La vuelve a poner en el jeep y saca una nevera de playa.

-Y creo que ya podemos cenar –añade.

CENA

En la oscuridad de la noche, la luz de una fogata se ve resaltada. Alrededor de ella, los miembros del equipo de InGen apuran unas latas de conserva con tenedores de plástico.

-Mañana –dice Doc Thorne con la boca llena- haremos una excursión al oeste y echaremos las primeras fotografías de los de Biosyn.

-Lo mejor es que alguno de nosotros se quede en el campamento para vigilarlo –propone Nick Van Owen-. No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos descubran.

-Si quieren, yo me quedaré –se ofrece Marty Gutiérrez.

-Tampoco sabemos si los animales mantendrán la distancia –añade Tim-. Si abandonamos por completo el campamento, podrían venir en busca de comida, o por simple curiosidad y...

Un rugido muy lejano interrumpe la frase.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –pregunta Mary-. ¿Un Tyrannosaurus?

-No –responde Tim-. En esta isla sólo había una Rex... y seguramente ya halla muerto. Si todavía vive, tiene diecisiete años. Es demasiado vieja para cazar por sí misma.

-Ya, ya –interrumpe Mitchell-... Pero lo que está claro es que hay otros depredadores que la sustituyen. Si no, miren el equilibrio de las especies herbívoras. Y su cualidad defensiva. Cuando pasamos en los jeeps, los Paras desarrollaron un rápido sistema defensivo, rodeando a las crías y dando bufidos de alarma. Esa conducta no es instintiva: ha sido desarrollada más veces...

-En mi opinión –dice Tim-, las conductas de defensa de los animales son instintivas.

-Eso no está probado –reprocha Mitchell-, sobre todo en las conductas coordinadas de grupos. Seguramente esos animales la aprendieron de sus padres, y sus padres lo aprendieron con la experiencia.

-Parece que nunca estás de acuerdo con nada –dice Marty.

-No, lo que sucede es que yo veo las cosas desde otro punto de vista. Siempre hay otro punto de vista.

-¿Y lo del Caos? –pregunta Nick engullendo un trozo de maíz.

Mitchell le mira esperando una pregunta más concreta.

-Tu tesis –repite Nick.

-¡Oh, mi tesis! –cae en cuenta Mitchell-. Bueno, mi tesis también difiere de muchas otras teorías... Pero no de todas. Es más, mi tesis se basa en otras teorías.

-¿Y qué es lo que dice exactamente esa tesis?

-Que el Caos no es un desorden absoluto. Que dentro del Caos, hay un orden. Un orden interno. Y por medio de este orden, se puede predecir a grandes rasgos lo que sucederá con el sistema.

-¿Qué sistema?

-Cualquier sistema... Cualquier sistema no lineal. Como esta isla, por ejemplo.

-¿Y qué conclusiones sacas de esta isla? –pregunta Lex.

-Pues, por ejemplo, que nunca a escapado un animal de aquí.

-¡Sábelo-todo! –susurra Lex-. Tú nunca has estado aquí; yo sí –Se echa más comida en el plato, dando fuertes golpes con la cuchara-. Sé más de esta isla, y por experiencia, no por "teorías".

Todos pasan por alto ese comentario.

-¿Y por qué estás tan seguro, Mitchell? –pregunta Nick.

-Bueno, estos animales han vivido aquí todo el tiempo. No saben que hay algo más allá de esta isla. Y si no hay nada que le indique la existencia de tierra firma más allá, ellos simplemente creerán que no la hay. Ese es el razonamiento de un animal. Los animales no descubren cosas, no piensan, no razonan más allá de lo que ven, oyen o palpan. Tienen el entendimiento acotado por lo físico. Son incapaces de imaginar.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo –dice Nick.

-Pues yo no –reprocha Tim-. Algunos chimpancés son capaces de resolver problemas.

-Sí –contesta Mitchell con rapidez-, pero problemas muy generales, muy a grandes rasgos. No son capaces de resolver un problema para el cual tengan que utilizar algo más de lo que ven u oyen.

-¿Y qué hay de los raptores? –indica Tim.

-¿Raptores? –se extraña Mitchell-. ¿Las aves de presa?

-No. Los Velociraptores. Son dinosaurios de esta isla. Y son muy inteligentes.

-Siento decepcionarte, Tim –interrumpe Doc-, pero las imágenes vía satélites que llegaban a Palo Alto indican que los raptores se extinguieron de la isla hace unos años.

-¿Sí?

-Sí. Los Carnotauros acabaron con ellos y con sus fuentes alimenticias.

-¿Carnotauros? ¿Y de dónde salieron esos depredadores?

-Al parecer, InGen había fabricado algunos de ellos antes de mil novecientos noventa y tres, cuando tú estuviste aquí. Al resultar muy peligrosos, Hammond ordenó su eliminación. Pero los Carnotauros tienen una cualidad muy interesante: mimetizan. Y además, su poder de mimetización es mil veces mayor al del camaleón. Pueden volverse casi transparentes a la vista humana. Los encargados de eliminar a los Carnotauros creyeron que ya no había más. Pero resultó ser que estaban ocultos al sur de la isla, en las zonas volcánicas –Doc saca un mapa de la isla, con anotaciones hechas con un bolígrafo azul-. Cuando Nublar fue abandonada, los Carnotauros empezaron a procrear y expandirse, hasta acaparar casi todo el centro-sur de la isla.

-Por eso nos mantenemos al norte –dice Marty.

-Exacto.

PASEO NOCTURNO

Todos duermen en las tiendas de campaña. Se oye el sonido de los grillos y el suave mecer de las olas de la laguna, provocadas por el viento. La hoguera humea, apagada. Y Mitchell Malcolm pasea cerca de la orilla, arrastrando los pies.

Una de las tiendas se abre, y sale Tim. Observa un instante a Mitchell, y luego se dirige hacia él. Malcolm le oye y se da la vuelta.

Cuando llega a su lado, empiezan a hablar.

-¿Tampoco podías dormir? –pregunta Mitchell.

-Bueno, la curiosidad no me dejaba: quería saber que hacían los animales.

-Pues ya ves –dice Mitchell señalando la llanura desierta.

-Sí –certifica Tim-. Parece que se ocultan en la espesura de la jungla para dormir.

-Quizás tienen nidos-camas allí dentro.

-Sí –dice Tim sonriendo. Se hace un corto silencio que interrumpe Tim-. Según tu tesis, ¿qué es lo que va a pasar?

-Bueno, es pronto para decidirlo.

-Tu padre ponía el ejemplo de una gota sobre la mano para explicar la imprevisibilidad del Caos.

-¡Oh! Mal ejemplo para contradecir mi tesis.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ese ejemplo, como cualquier otro, apoya mi teoría.

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo?

-Es fácil: es cierto que no sabes hacia dónde irá la gota; pero sí puedes adivinar algunos lugares hacia los que no irá.

-No te entiendo.

-Mira –dice Mitchell acercándose a la orilla y mojando la punta de su dedo-: mi padre decía que nadie puede adivinar a dónde irá esta gota si la coloco sobre mi mano –Mitchell pone la mano recta, como en un jeroglífico egipcio-. Pero sí puedo decir hacia dónde no irá. Por ejemplo, puedo adivinar que no irá hacia arriba, porque hay una ley física que se lo impide: la Gravedad.

Tim empieza a reírse.

-No, no –aclara Malcolm-: hablo en serio. La gota no puede subir: sólo puede bajar. Y del mismo modo puedo adivinar que la gota no abandonará nunca la superficie de mi mano. Siempre se moverá sobre ella... Parece algo estúpido, pero es un gran avance. Gracias a esas dos condiciones, podría conseguir controlar la gota. Por ejemplo, hacer que no pasara de unos límites colocando unas pareces en mi mano.

-¿Adónde pretendes llegar?

-Pretendo aclarar que el Caos sí puede ser controlado a grandes rasgos, siempre que conozcamos unas premisas, unos indicios iniciales que limiten la movilidad del sistema.

-Entonces, si el Caos se puede controlar, ¿por qué fracasó el proyecto Parque Jurásico?

-Porque no se tuvieron en cuenta esas condiciones iniciales, y se dirigieron mal los mecanismos de control. Se preocuparon demasiado de si los animales podían escapar, si los turistas estarían a salvo, si el coste de producción excedía a los ingresos... ¡Por favor: el nivel de automatización del Parque Jurásico era espeluznante! Nadie con visión prepara un parque de ocio con dinosaurios tan automatizado. Es una locura... Y no se preocuparon de condiciones iniciales más importantes, como las enfermedades, el ambiente en el que los animales desarrollaban su actividad, el correcto emplazamiento de cada especie, el ecosistema, o simplemente si los turistas querrían venir o no. Ni siquiera se pararon a pensar si lo que estaban creando eran animales extintos, o animales nuevos. Porque nadie sabe si esos Carnoto-no-sé-qué mimetizaban o no en realidad. No sabemos si eso es una cualidad nueva en esos animales. Y, de hecho, nunca estaremos seguros si lo que vemos aquí es la misma imagen que tenía la tierra en el periodo de los dinosaurios.

Tim asiente con la cabeza, dando muestras de comprender lo que Mitchell Malcolm le explica.

Mitchell mira su reloj.

-Será mejor que nos acostemos –dice-. Mañana nos espera una buena caminata.

ESPÍAS

Se ve la figura de seis personas que caminan en fila, con mochilas en sus espaldas, recortada contra la vegetación. Una de ellas, vestida de negro de pies a cabeza. Son Doc Thorne, Mitchell Malcolm, Nick Van Owen, Mary Richards, Lex y Tim.

Los seis se avanzan por la vegetación. Doc, que va delante, aparta unas ramas y deja ver frente a ellos una llanura.

Todos se detienen asustados.

La llanura está llena de unos animales del tamaño de un poni, de color verdoso, andando sobre su patas traseras, con una especie de cúpula ósea sobre su cabeza. Están distribuidos en dos lados, dejando entre ellos una especie de corredor o pasillo.

-No os preocupéis –dice Tim-: son Pachycephalosaurus. Son herbívoros e inofensivos.

En ese momento, dos Pachys empiezan a correr por el pasillo abierto entre los demás animales, uno hacia el otro. Parece un duelo medieval de caballeros. Los Pachys se golpean la cabeza con un fuerte sonido sordo.

-¡Uh! –exclama Malcolm- No me gustaría estar ahí en medio.

Los Pachys sacuden la cabeza, como para despejarse y vuelven a golpearse, esta vez sin carrerilla. Se empujan fuertemente mientras los demás animan mugiendo de forma intensa.

-¡Pachycephalosaurus! –exclama Tim avanzo un poco, colocándose delante de los demás-. Están peleando por la manada o por alguna hembra –explica-. Se suponía que los Pachys hacían esto, pero sólo eran conjeturas... Ahora vemos que es verdad... ¡Es increíble! Aunque quizás peleen por alguna otra razón... En realidad no sabemos nada de estos animales –concluye mirando a Mitchell.

Mitchell asiente con la cabeza.

-Prefiero que no nos vean –dice Doc-. Vamos, no perdamos más tiempo.

Algunas imágenes de ellos, caminado, apartando ramas, subiendo por rocas escarpadas... Hasta que llegan a un picacho de piedras.

Doc se asoma al otro lado... Puede ver una llanura en la que hay un helicóptero, un par de vehículos 4x4 y una moto. Rodeándolos, un par de docenas de personas, como si fueran un ejército.

-Están ahí –susurra Doc; y todos se asoman por la escarpada cima.

-No veo ninguna jaula –dice Nick mientras saca la cámara de fotos-, ni hueveras, ni cajas... ¿Dónde van a transportar lo que se lleven?

-En el helicóptero –aclara Doc.

-¿Saben que tarde o temprano nos van a descubrir? –presagia Mitchell.

-No lo creo...

-Sí, en serio. Es prácticamente imposible que no nos crucemos con alguna de esas personas. En algún momento, su ecuación y la nuestra se cruzarán.

-¡Mitchell, por favor! –exclama Doc- ¡Olvida las matemáticas por un momento! Bajemos de aquí. Hay que buscar un punto más cercano para tomar los videos.

Un hombre con sombrero tejano lidera el pequeño ejército de hombres. Ocultos entre unos matorrales cercanos, los de InGen sacan fotos y videos de todo lo que pasa. Nick Van Owen parece estar disfrutando al máximo con lo que hace.

-Observa la disposición en el llano –dice Doc-. El helicóptero está en el punto más alejado a la espesura, y entre él y la selva, están los coches y la moto.

-Seguro que hay algo en ése helicóptero que intentan defender –se aventura a decir Nick.

-Puede que estén guardando los huevos allí –opina Mary.

-Y mirad a esos hombres –sigue diciendo Doc-. Parecen sacados del ejército. Y van bien armados.

-Aquel debe ser el jefe –dice Tim señalando a un hombre con sombrero tejano.

-¡Un momento! –dice Nick-. Yo conozco a ese hombre.

-¿Qué? –exclama el resto del grupo.

-Sí. Es Peter Stanford, un reconocido espía americano. No está consagrado con el ejército nacional, pero realiza trabajos por encargo del gobierno. Trabaja por su propia cuenta, y con su propio ejército de hombres. No obedece a nadie. Es como un espía a domicilio. Le pagas, hace su trabajo y se va.

-¿Un mercenario? –propone Doc.

-Algo así –reafirma Nick.

-¿Y desde cuando está con Biosyn? –se pregunta Doc.

-Imposible saberlo –aclara Nick-. Si le pagan bien, hace lo que sea.

-Incluso robar huevos de dinosaurios –completa Doc.

En ese momento, la puerta del helicóptero se abre. Aparece tras ella un hombre vestido con traje de chaqueta.

Tim y Lex se sobresaltan, a punto de ponerse de pie.

-¡Es mi padre! –exclaman a dúo.

Les agarran para impedir que se pongan de pie.

-¡Papá! –grita Lex.

Mitchell le tapa la boca. Lex se enfurece y le da un mordisco en la mano.

-¡Auh! –se queja el joven-. ¡Seguro que eres más peligrosa que los raptores esos!

-¡Quietos! –susurra Doc-. No pueden descubrirnos ahora.

-Pero es mi padre –se lamenta Tim-... ¿Qué hace ahí?

-Seguramente, trabajar para Biosyn –supone Doc.

-Esto cambia mucho las cosas –explica Nick-. Vuestro padre está con los de Biosyn y seguro que ha traicionado a InGen y a vuestro abuelo para conseguir llegar hasta aquí.

-¡Mi padre es incapaz de hacer eso! –exclama Lex.

-¡Uuuh! La cosa se pone calientita –susurra Mitchell con retintín.

-Si mi padre está ahí es para ayudar a mi abuelo –dice Tim-, nunca para traicionarlo.

-Seguro que hay una explicación para todo esto –tranquiliza Doc-. Pero por ahora debemos esperar. Vayámonos, mañana lo veremos todo de otro modo.

TRAICIÓN

Marty Gutiérrez permanece en el campamento, vigilando. El cielo empieza a nublarse. Mira su reloj y se acerca a uno de los jeeps. De él, saca una mochila con sus iniciales: M. G.

Se la echa al hombro, toma un mapa que hay en una pequeña mesa desmontable, junto a la tienda de Thorne, y se encamina hacia la jungla.

Camina entre los árboles, mirando el mapa. Sobre él, hay señalados distintos puntos con un bolígrafo azul. Es el mapa de Doc Thorne. Tiene la localización de los puntos de anidamiento de todas las especies de la isla.

Marty se lo guarda en el bolsillo derecho. Al apartar la cazadora para guardarlo, se ve que lleva una pistola cogida en el cinturón. La acaricia y sonríe.

Los seis espías llegan al campamento. Doc llama a Marty a gritos.

-¡Marty! ¡Ya estamos de vuelta!

Doc mira en el interior de la tienda de Marty.

-¿Marty?

Pero no hay nadie.

-¡Maldita sea! –exclama- ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

-Quizás halla ido al baño –opina Mitchell sonriente.

-¡Marty! –sigue gritando Doc- ¡Marty!

El eco de su voz se propaga sobre la llanura, y los Paras, que otra vez llenan esa orilla, gritan en respuesta.

-Dudo que te oiga con el griterío de los Paras –dice Tim.

-Tienes razón –concede Doc, y se va hacia su tienda.

Marty escucha el lejano sonido de los Paras y sonríe. Mira el mapa nuevamente.

-Debo estar por aquí –se dice en voz alta.

Observa lo cerca que está de la cordillera central de isla, que se extiende en paralelo a la costa por el centro-oeste del territorio.

-Este lugar parece seguro: alejado de los depredadores. Con suerte encontrarás una cueva y te mojarás, Marty.

Mira el cielo, que está más nublado y gris que antes.

En el campamento, Mitchell busca a Doc.

-¿Has visto a Doc? –le pregunta a Mary.

-Se fue hace un rato. Iba a buscar a Marty.

-Precisamente iba a decirle que dejara de buscarlo.

-¿Por qué? –se extraña la joven.

-Porque Marty se ha llevado su mochila –explica Mitchell-, la que estaba en el jeep, y el mapa. Y eso es que no piensa volver.

Doc camina entre los árboles, saltando las grandes raíces que crecen casi a ras de tierra.

-¡Marty! –grita-. ¡Marty!

Se oye un trueno. Mira el cielo, que empieza a amenazar con una tormenta.

-¡Oh, mierda! ¡Lo que faltaba!

Se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar de vuelta al campamento.

LA EXTRAÑA CONDUCTA DE LOS PARAS

En el campamento, Nick cubre los equipos de fotografía con una tela plástica impermeable. Mary le ayuda, apuntalando las esquinas.

Mitchell, Lex y Tim guardan las mochilas y paquetes en los maleteros de los jeeps, con la intención de cubrirlos de la lluvia.

Nick se les acerca, cubriéndose la cabeza con el gorro de su chaquetón: está empezando a llover.

-Daros prisa con eso, chicos, o se empaparán –dice ayudándoles.

En ese momento, los Paras empiezan a chillar fuertemente. Tim los mira con curiosidad.

-¿Qué les pasa? –pregunta.

-Quizás les asusta la lluvia –dice Mitchell riéndose.

La jungla está oscura. Apenas se ve lo que hay unos metros por delante. Doc Thorne sigue caminando, empapado por la lluvia. Se detiene un momento, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo. La lluvia cae de los árboles en grandes gotas. Parece desorientado a causa de la oscuridad.

Camina unos metros hacía un lado, pero después se da la vuelta y vuelve atrás.

Mira con los ojos entornados, en busca de algo que le indique hacia dónde ir. Pero se desespera y empieza a gritar:

-¡Nick! ¡Mitchell! ¡¿Dónde estáis?

De pronto, entre el rumor de la lluvia, oye a los Paras gritando.

Todos miran a los Paras, mojándose bajo la lluvia. La manada empieza a desplazarse hacia la selva, chillando. La lluvia cae fuertemente. Todo está muy oscuro.

-¿Se van? –pregunta Lex.

-Esto no tiene buena pinta –dice Tim.

-Creo que no –confirma Nick-. Todos a los coches.

Los cinco corren y se meten en uno de los jeeps. Nick en el lugar del conductor. Mitchell a su lado. Tim, Lex y Mary se sientan detrás.

Desde el coche observan cómo los Paras se van, abandonando la llanura.

-¿Será por la lluvia?

Entonces todos se callan. Reina el silencio. Ya no se oyen los Paras, sino sólo la lluvia, golpeando en el techo del vehículo.

Por un instante, oyen el frotar de las ramas, mecidas por el viento. Pero después, nada.

Tim está inquieto por la actitud de los animales. Tim sabe qué es lo que pasa...

Doc corre hacia la dirección en la que escucha a los Paras. Se detiene un momento: el sonido de los animales está estremecedoramente cercano, y a pesar de estar quieto, el sonido se acerca más y más. La tierra empieza a temblar bajo sus pies. Un murmullo que se mezcla con los gritos...

Doc corre hacia un árbol y se apresura en treparlo. No ha alcanzado la altura de tres metros, cuando la figura de los Paras en estampida le deja helado. Todos corren hacia él. Hacia su árbol.

Doc se aferra al tronco, sentado en una de las ramas. Aprieta su cara contra la corteza.

Las cabezas de los Paras empiezan a pasar junto a él. Una de las colas golpea el árbol de Doc, que se tambalea frágilmente. El lomo de otro de los animales se roza fuertemente, en la carrera, con las ramas bajas más cercanas a Doc.

Se aprieta aún más contra el tronco del árbol.

En un plano más alejado, se ve el árbol, con Doc agarrado, y la estampida de frente a él. Uno de los Paras, de tamaño mediano, se ve apresado entre dos más grandes, sin poder girar. Va directo hacia el árbol de Doc. Cada vez más cerca. El animal gime al ver cómo los cuerpos de los otros animales le impiden esquivar el árbol o detenerse.

Doc mira al joven Parasaurolophus, que va directo al árbol, a toda velocidad. Se agarra con todas sus fuerzas al tronco y grita.

El Para arrolla el árbol con el lomo, girando de frente en un último movimiento. El animal resbala y cae. El árbol se parte por la zona del impacto y cae. Doc se suelta y cae junto al tronco derribado del árbol, rodando por el suelo. Las patas de los animales golpean junto a él. Doc se acerca al tronco caído, para protegerse, y cierra los ojos hasta que todos pasan. El sonido se aleja poco a poco.

Cuando abre los ojos, sólo queda el Para que ha golpeado su árbol, caído en el suelo. Doc se levanta y se limpia el polvo de su ropa y su cara. Un polvo gris... Su ropa también está manchada de sangre, pero de sangre de los animales, no la suya.

Se acerca lentamente al animal caído y herido, pisoteado por el resto de la manada. El Para permanece inmóvil, con los ojos abierto y fijos en un punto, con la pupila contraída.

Doc le pone la mano en el cuello y hace un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

-¡Vaya pandilla de tarados! –exclama, y se encamina hacia el campamento, en la dirección en la que venían los animales.


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

ATAQUE

Los cinco permanecían en el jeep, protegidos de la lluvia.

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunta Mary-. Tengo hambre.

Tim permanece mirando el exterior.

-Ssssssssh –manda a callar a Lex, que iba a decir la hora.

-¿Qué te pasa, Tim? –exclama ella, extrañada.

Tim sigue mirando fuera...

-He visto algo.

-¿Qué es? –pregunta Nick.

-No lo sé.

Tim vuelve a mirar. Es como si el agua se moviera hacia fuera de la laguna, por el aire... Como si la hierba se desplazara...

-¡Oh, no!

Mitchell también parece haberlo visto...

-Es en momentos como este –dice metódicamente- en los que uno piensa: "¿quién me mandaría a mí venir a esta isla?"

Todos miran por las ventanillas cerradas y goteantes de la lluvia en dirección a la laguna. Pero el ataque viene por detrás.

Algo golpea al jeep por el otro lado, haciendo que se meza peligrosamente.

Lex y Mary gritan.

En una imagen desde fuera, se ve el coche balanceándose, pero nada que lo mueva. Sólo se ve el jeep. Pero poco a poco, una imagen aparece a un lado del vehículo. Y después otra. Dos grandes y musculosos cuerpos rosados, casi morados. Dos Carnotauros.

Uno de los animales ruge. El mismo sonido que habían escuchado la noche anterior. El otro responde fuertemente.

En el jeep, todos ven ahora el cuerpo de los dos atacantes.

-Seguramente saben que estamos dentro –dice Tim.

-¿Cómo? –pregunta Nick.

-No sabemos cuanto tiempo llevan observándonos –aclara Tim-. Nos han podido ver entrar.

-¡Arranca el coche, Nick! –grita Mitchell-. ¡Vámonos de aquí! ¡Arranca el jeep!

-No puedo. Doc tiene las llaves –se lamenta Nick Van Owen.

Uno de los Carnotauros vuelve a golpear el jeep. El otro lo rodea y lo golpea, pero por detrás.

El coche se desplaza unos metros hacia delante, sobre sus ruedas.

-¡Oh, mierda! –exclama Nick.

El Carnotauro vuelve a golpear, y el coche avanza unos cuantos metros, hacia la laguna.

Nick, en el interior, echa el freno de mano. Pero es inútil, los animales tienen más fuerza y vuelven a golpear el jeep hacia el agua. Con un traqueteo, el freno de mano salta y el coche vuelve avanzar. Ahora está a unos noventa metros del agua.

Nick intenta echar el freno de mano otra vez.

-¡Está roto! –se lamenta, dejando de intentarlo.

-Creo que deberíamos salir de aquí –propone Mary.

-¿Estás loca? –exclama Mitchell Malcolm- Eso es lo que quieren que hagamos.

Otro golpe más. El agua a ochenta metros, en pendiente hacia abajo.

-¿Y qué propones que hagamos? –pregunta Lex.

-Permanecer dentro del jeep –dice Mitchell.

-¿Hasta el último segundo? –exclama Mary.

-Hasta el último segundo –susurra Mitchell.

Los Carnotauros vuelven a golpear. El coche avanza mucho más esta vez, al estar cuesta abajo.

-¡Nos vamos a ahogar! ¡Nos vamos a ahogar! –empieza a gritar Mary sin parar.

-¡Agarraos fuerte! –grita Nick.

Los Carnotauros acometen una vez más. El coche avanza cuesta abajo, al principio rápido, después lentamente. Se detiene a pocos metros del agua, en una zona fangosa. Las ruedas del vehículo se hunden y resbalan por el barro, hacia el agua.

Pero los Carnotauros no vuelvan a golpear. Ahora están esperando.

-Quieren que salgamos –susurra Tim.

El silencio es absoluto. Los cuerpos de los Carnotauros vuelven a desaparecer.

-¿Se han ido? –pregunta Lex.

-No –dice Tim-, siguen ahí, observándonos.

Sólo se oye la respiración de los humanos... El jeep sigue resbalando por el lodo, desesperadamente despacio.

El silencio se ve interrumpido por el sonido de un claxon. El sonido se vuelve a repetir.

-¿Qué haces? –dice Mitchell mirando a Nick.

-Yo no he tocado nada –responde éste, levantando las manos.

El claxon vuelve a sonar. Viene de fuera. Los Carnotauros vuelven a aparecer, poco a poco. Después, con un gruñido empiezan a alejarse.

Todos miran hacia fuera. Los Carnotauros se dirigen al otro coche, que tiene las luces encendidas. Hay alguien al volante del mismo: Doc Thorne.

Doc vuelve a tocar el claxon, hasta que los animales están lo suficientemente cerca. Entonces, Doc pisa el acelerador y el jeep avanza por la oscura llanura, a campo traviesa. Los animales le siguen, cada uno a un lado de vehículo.

Todos miran cómo se van alejando, hasta que Mitchell dice:

-Lo que Doc pretendía era darnos tiempo para escapar del jeep. Si nos quedamos mirando, su esfuerzo será para nada.

Los cinco bajan del vehículo, empapándose con la lluvia, y observan como las ruedas delanteras del mismo empiezan a rozar el agua de la orilla. Después, echan a correr hacia los árboles.

Doc Thorne conduce a toda velocidad, mirando por ambos retrovisores cómo los Carnotauros se le acercan. El coche pasa sobre un montículo de tierra, saltando por los aires. Las luces del jeep alumbran hacia el cielo y, después, las cuatro ruedas vuelven a tener contacto con el suelo, en una estruendosa caída.

El jeep no deja de avanzar, pero los Carnotauros se acercan. Uno de ellos consigue cabecear la parte de atrás del vehículo, por uno de los lados. El coche gira bruscamente, perdiendo velocidad y cambiando de dirección. El otro Carnotauro muerde débilmente el techo del jeep, que chirría bajo los dientes del animal.

Doc observa que frente a él se acaba la llanura bruscamente: los árboles crecen fuertes y frondosos a unos pocos metros. A esas alturas, no sabe si girar o estrellarse contra ellos: haga lo que haga, arriesga su vida.

El jeep gira noventa grados cuando está a unas pocas decenas de metros de los árboles. Los Carnotauros se despistan y derrapan al cambiar de trayectoria, levantando una polvareda negra.

Doc puede ver ahora, bajo la lluvia, un estrecho camino que desciende en pendiente, alejándose de la laguna. Por un instante, cree que puede conseguir escapar por él...

Pero es tarde. Uno de los grandes animales consigue alcanzar la rueda derecha de atrás y la pincha de un mordisco. Como resultado del incidente, el coche derrapa sin control, girando violentamente.

Uno de los Carnotauros lo detiene, pisándolo con una pata. Casi al mismo tiempo, el otro muerde el parachoques delantero y gira la cabeza, volcando el vehículo, dejándolo de lado.

En el interior, Doc se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad, cayendo sobre la puerta del copiloto.

Uno de los Carnotauros muerde la puerta que queda hacia arriba, la del lado donde estaba Doc, la del piloto, y la arranca de cuajo.

Doc mira hacia arriba, desesperado. Las gotas de lluvia caen sobre su cara a través del hueco de la puerta. Mira inquieto, pero parece que los Carnotauros hayan desaparecido: no atacan, no rugen, no hay movimientos afuera...

Doc se incorpora, trepando lentamente por el vehículo, agarrándose al volante para auparse. Pone uno de los pies sobre el freno de mano, y así logra la altura suficiente para sacar la cabeza y mirar el exterior.

Cautelosamente, mira la soledad que hay fuera. Sólo ve hierba golpeada por la lluvia... menos en dos zonas, en las que parece no caer el agua; como su hubiera un toldo sobre ellas.

Doc traga saliva, entendiendo lo que pasa. Los Carnotauros vuelven a aparecer, sus cuerpos rosados sobre las zonas de césped donde no caía agua. Con un ágil movimiento, uno de los dos animales le muerde el torso y lo saca limpiamente del vehículo. Lo coloca en el suelo, detrás del jeep, y ambos inician la cena, entre gritos apagados.

Nick, Mary, Lex, Tim y Mitchell corren entre los grandes árboles, apartando ramas.

-¡Ya está bien! –dice Nick entrecortadamente-. Creo que estamos bastante lejos ya.

A dejado de llover, pero sigue tan oscuro como si fuera de noche. De hecho, no queda mucho para que atardezca.

Lex y Mary se acuclillan para descansar. Nick se sienta en el suelo. Mitchell se inclina sobre sí mismo, apoyando sus manos sobre las rodillas.

Tim los mira a todos. Luego mira alrededor.

-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunta.

-En Isla Nublar –responde Mitchell sonriendo.

Todos ignoran el jocoso comentario.

-En algún lugar de la jungla –responde Nick-, al sur de la laguna.

-¿Creen que Doc está bien? –se preocupa Mary.

-La única forma de comprobarlo sería volviendo al campamento y buscándolo –indica Tim.

-Creo que no es buena idea –sugiere Mitchell.

-Estamos tan seguros aquí como en la laguna –razona Nick-. Corremos el mismo peligro. Esos animales pueden estar en cualquier parte, y ni siquiera podemos verlos. Lo mejor es volver. No traemos ni armas, ni mapas, ni víveres...

-Perdona –interrumpe Mitchell-. ¿Te sirve esto?

Mitchell Malcolm trae una mochila negra en la mano. La abre y saca un cuaderno. En una de sus hojas hay un mapa de la isla con las anotaciones más importantes hecho a mano. Una copia del mapa de Doc.

-¿La has hecho tú? –pregunta Nick cogiendo el cuaderno.

-Sí.

-Muy precavido. A mí no se me habría ocurrido hacerle una copia al mapa de Doc.

-A mí sí. Estaba claro que algo malo nos iba a suceder.

-Ya empieza como su padre –susurra Lex.

Mitchell le mira de soslayo.

-Mi manera de pensar es distinta a la de padre. También os puedo decir que ésa copia del mapa no nos servirá por mucho tiempo. Dentro de poco, seremos descubiertos por los de Biosyn.

-No, si permanecemos alejados de ellos –dice Nick-. Por ahora, volvamos al campamento, agrupemos todo lo que nos queda y después ya veremos lo que hacemos.

MARTY

Marty Gutiérrez trepa por unas rocas, sumido en la oscuridad.

-Debería haber cogido una linterna –susurra.

Llega a la cima de un picacho y divisa una cueva. Marty está en la zona montañosa del centro-oeste de la isla. Ha ido hasta allí en busca de un lugar cubierto para pasar la noche y protegerse de la lluvia.

Pero ha sido inútil: estaba empapado. La lluvia le había pillado desprevenido y alejado de la zona. Ahora había parado, pero sólo Dios sabía si por la noche empezaría de nuevo a llover.

Marty mira hacia la cueva. Se le escapa una sonrisa.

-¡Eso es, Marty! Al final, conseguirás dormir a cubierto, bien protegido.

Empieza a caminar hacia la cueva.

La boca está oscura, y es del tamaño de una puerta doble grande. Parece ser profunda.

Marty mira el cielo: sigue nublado. Y ahora, además, está oscureciendo.

Entra lentamente en la cueva y permanece inmóvil, mientras sus ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad. Poco a poco, consigue ver multitud de pasillos, como si fuera un laberinto.

-Será mejor que te quedes cerca de la entrada –se dice a sí mismo en voz alta-. No querrás perderte ahí dentro, ¿verdad?

Se sienta junto a una de las paredes, abre su mochila y saca en pequeño teléfono móvil, del tamaño de una tarjeta de créditos. Lo mira sonriente.

-Vas a ser millonario, Marty.

Su sonrisa se disuelve al oír algo en la cueva. Una especie de siseo, como una serpiente grande.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

Marty se pone de pie, con la mochila en una mano y el teléfono en la otra.

El sonido se repite. Marty empieza a andar hacia la salida de la cueva, sin dejar de mirar la oscuridad del interior.

Sale a la vaga claridad, de espaldas. Se le ve desde lejos, de espaldas, caminando hacia fuera de la cueva, pero sin dejar de mirarla, como esperando que algo salga de ella. Pero la amenaza no viene del interior.

Varias figuras aparecen detrás de él, sin que se dé cuenta. Sólo a unos metros de él. Figuras de animales, como de serpientes grandes, entre las rocas.

Las figuras desaparecen justo un segundo antes de que Marty se dé la vuelta. El hombre empieza a andar, alejándose de la cueva.

-Esto no ha sido buena idea –se dice en voz alta, caminando, mientras saca el mapa de su mochila-. Quizás haya algún otro sitio...

Pero tropieza y el teléfono móvil, que llevaba en la mano izquierda se le cae por una pendiente.

Marty no duda en ir tras él. Empieza a descender rápidamente por unas rocas, para llegar hasta donde está el teléfono.

Con un salto final, Marty llega abajo y se agacha para recogerlo. Lo mira cuidadosamente, para ver si ha sufrido algún daño.

-Está bien. Todo está bien.

Pero cuando mira hacia arriba, para volver a subir a dónde estaba, ve unas figuras que le esperan. Al menos doce Velociraptores están arriba, a diez metros por encima de él, acuclillados, esperando a que suba para devorarle.

Marty se estremece de escalofríos y busca desesperadamente algún otro camino por abajo, donde él está. Descubre que ha descendido a un callejón sin salida. Sólo puede subir o permanecer donde está, rodeado de rocas y paredes de piedra.

-Me quedaré aquí hasta que vengan a ayudarme –se da esperanzas-. De todas formas –dice mirando a los raptores-, no podéis bajar hasta aquí, la pendiente es demasiado inclinada para que un animal descienda.

Marty vuelve a girar en busca de una salida. Todo está demasiado oscuro para encontrar algún pasillo que...

Un golpe detrás de él. Un golpe de algo que ha caído detrás de él. Incluso hemos visto la sombra de algo al caer.

Marty gira sobresaltado: uno de los raptores está ahí. Ha saltado los diez metros.

Marty grita al ver al animal, con la boca semiabierta, sus grandes y afilados dientes amenazándole. Empieza a correr, huyéndole, pero rápidamente se acorrala él mismo contra una de las paredes de piedra. El raptor salta hacia él. Marty lo esquiva y el animal cae con una especie de graznido. Marty sigue corriendo: ha visto un pasillo que lo llevará fuera del atolladero en el que estaba. Mira hacia atrás un momento, sin dejar de correr, y ve que los demás raptores también saltan los diez metros de altura, para empezar a correr detrás de él.

-Raptores... Raptores... –grita entre jadeos-. He oído cosas... horribles de... los raptores.

Marty mete el teléfono en la mochila y la cierra. Se la echa a la espalda, para correr más rápidamente. Llega a una zona donde el suelo se ve más húmedo, y al girar en un escollo, descubre un río que cruza las montañas. Está a unos tres metros por debajo de él.

Marty mira hacia atrás, dubitativo. Mira el agua. Entonces se oyen los gruñidos de los raptores, que no están muy lejos de él, y Marty se decide a lanzarse al río.

Cae de forma torpe, un chapuzón desesperado. Patalea y mueve los brazos fuertemente debajo del agua, hasta que consigue salir a flote. Cuando lo hace, sacude la cabeza, toma una gran bocanada de aire y mira hacia arriba. Los raptores están allí, observándole.

-No lo harán –dice-. Le tienen miedo al agua.

Marty empieza a nadar hacia la otra orilla del río, hacia la otra pared de piedra, para escalarla y escapar. Pero el sonido de un chapuzón le hiela la sangre. Marty mira hacia atrás: uno de los raptores nada hacia él, de la misma manera que lo hace un cocodrilo. Y, uno a uno, los raptores empiezan a saltar al agua.

Marty nada desesperadamente. Uno de los raptores le alcanza y muerde su mochila. Marty se hunde un instante, se quita la mochila para salir a flote y sigue nadando. El raptor queda atrás, mordisqueando la mochila. Marty sigue nadando. Otro raptor le alcanza y le muerde la pierna. Él grita fuertemente. El agua se tiñe de rojo. Marty intenta nadar, pero el raptor le tiene bien fijado por la pierna. Sólo consigue chapotear, sin moverse del sitio.

Otro raptor se le acerca rodeándolo. La cola del animal pasa junto a su cara, casi acariciándole. El raptor se vuelve y se pone de frente a él. Marty lo mira, sin comprender. El animal nada hacia él, lentamente, hasta que sus caras quedan una frente a la otra. Torpemente, el raptor abre la boca y rodea su cuello, preparándose para hacer presión.

Marty cierra los ojos con fuerza.

CAMPAMENTO DESTROZADO

Nick, Mitchell, Mary, Lex y Tim llegan al campamento. En medio de la oscuridad de la noche, logran ver que está todo destrozado: las tiendas de campaña deshechas, las mesas volcadas, los víveres y paquetes por el suelo... Sólo la torre de vigilancia de metal sigue en su sitio, intacta.

Tim mira alrededor con precaución.

-Parece que los Carnotauros se han ido –dice.

Nick recoge la mochila del equipo fotográfico.

-Mira que desastre. Esos animales no entienden de tecnología: no saben cómo tratar estos aparatos.

Mitchell se dirige hacia el coche, que sigue varado en la orilla de la laguna. Lex y Mary le siguen.

-En el coche quedan bultos –dice Mary, que se adelanta corriendo-. Los vi durante el ataque.

Pero Mary se detiene al oír el gruñido feroz de los Carnotauros.

-¿Están cerca? –pregunta inquieta.

-¿Cómo saberlo? –dice siniestramente Mitchell.

Mary se vuelve hacia los árboles y se va cerca de Nick. Mitchell y Lex siguen hacia el jeep. Cuando llegan, empiezan a buscar entre las cosas de la parte de atrás.

Nick sigue recogiendo cosas y metiéndolas en una mochila. De repente, levanta la vista y susurra:

-Mierda.

Los Carnotauros vienen hacia donde están ellos. Se les ve lejos aún, y avanzan lentamente.

-¡Escondeos todos! –grita Nick- ¡Escondeos!

Todos se alarman y miran. Mary corre con Nick, de nuevo hacia los árboles, con lo poco que han podido recoger. Tim se detiene y mira hacia donde está su hermana, tratando de asegurarse de que está bien.

Los Carnotauros los han visto, y ahora caminan más velozmente hacia ellos, rugiendo.

Lex hace el intento de ir hacia los árboles, pero Mitchell le agarra fuertemente.

-¡No te dará tiempo a alcanzar los árboles!

Lex intenta soltarse, forcejeando.

-¡Suéltame!

-¡No te dará tiempo! ¡Te cogerán!

-¡Déjame ir con mi hermano!

-¡Entra en el jeep! –le grita Mitchell.

Tim observa desde el lindero de árboles. Mitchell arrastra a Lex hasta el interior del vehículo. Lex aúlla:

-¡Tim! ¡Ayúdame!

Pero Tim se da media vuelta y empieza a correr entre los árboles.

-¡Tim! ¡No me dejes aquí! ¡Espera!

Lex ha empezado a llorar y deja de forcejear. Mitchell aprovecha el momento de flaqueza para meterla en el jeep y cerrar las puertas del vehículo justo cuando los Carnotauros llegan.

-Escucha –dice Mitchell, sentado en el asiento de atrás junto a Lex-: ellos estarán bien. Y seguro que el deseo de tu hermano es que te quedarás aquí, que estuvieras a salvo.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Mi hermano me estaba esperando! ¡Tú no entiendes nada!

Pero Lex deja de gritarle a Mitchell cuando uno de los Carnotauros muerde una rueda del jeep y lo levanta unos metros. El jeep vuelve a caer, botando.

Los dos jóvenes respiran de manera entrecortada.

-Creo que mi padre sabía lo que decía cuando me negó a venir a esta isla...

El otro Carnotauro golpea el jeep hacia el agua.

-Bonita forma de morir –se lamenta Lex-: ahogados por dos dinosaurios.

-Al menos es una muerte original –admite Mitchell sonriendo; los animales golpean el jeep, que ya está en el agua-. ¿Cuántas personas conoces que digan: pues mi hermana murió ahogada por dos dinosaurios?

-¡Tus puntos de humor empiezan a ser odiosos, ¿los sabes?

Uno de los Carnotauros muerde el techo del jeep, abriendo enormemente la boca. Y con un gran esfuerzo, el depredador levanta el coche y lo lanza hacia el lago. El jeep sale revoleado hacia el centro de la laguna, cayendo al agua de forma ruidosa.

El vehículo sale a flote. En el interior, Mitchell calma a Lex, que no deja de gritar.

-El jeep flota: tranquila. Tranquilízate.

Pero en ese momento, el agua empieza a entrar por delante, por la zona de los pedales. Los dos miran con los ojos muy abiertos cómo el jeep se empieza a inclinar hacia delante.

Uno de los Carnotauros da tres torpes zancadas por la orilla, hacia el centro de la laguna, y después se lanza casi de cabeza, para salir nadando hacia el jeep. La zambullida produce una inmensa columna de agua.

Mitchell, en el interior, busca desesperadamente algo que había visto instantes antes en el maletero. Lex no deja de gritar. Los dos están apoyados en los asientos delanteros. El agua alcanza ya la mitad del volumen interior del automóvil. El jeep está totalmente vertical.

Mitchell hace una exclamación de júbilo y abre la puerta del maletero hacia arriba, desde el interior.

-Salgamos por aquí –dice.

Lleva algo en las manos, lo ha sacado del maletero; es una especie de bulto de plástico. Mitchell tira de una anilla y el bulto se infla hasta convertirse en una balsa plástica.

Lex, que estaba nadando, se sube empapada. Mitchell salta desde el vehículo hasta la balsa. El jeep se hunde junto a ellos, formando un pequeño remolino.

Mitchell empieza a remar con las manos. El Carnotauro nada hacia ellos, está a tan solo quince metros. Lex se revuelve histérica en la balsa, como buscando una salida. Mitchell mira al animal, esperando lo inevitable. También ve, en la distancia, a Tim, Nick y Mary, que observan desde el linde de los árboles...

Y en ese momento, con el sonido de un disparo, el Carnotauro deja de nadar y se hunde torpemente, chapoteando.

Mitchell y Lex miran como desaparece bajo el agua, dejando una bocanada de burbujas. Después, miran hacia la orilla: un puñado de soldados disparan al otro Carnotauro, que se aleja gruñendo. Tim, Nick y Mary se dirigen hacia ellos.

-¡Son lo de Biosyn! –exclama Mitchell.

Pero la balsa no tiene remos, y se encamina hacia un río, llevada por la corriente, bajo la atenta mirada del resto del equipo de InGen.


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

LOS OTROS

Tim, Mary y Nick observan cómo la balsa se aleja río abajo.

-No se preocupen por ellos: estarán bien. En cuanto se haga de día, mandaremos a un grupo para que los busque.

Los de InGen miran al que ha dicho esas últimas palabras: es Peter Standford, el hombre que parecía a cargo del equipo de Biosyn.

-No necesitamos vuestra ayuda –exclama Nick en modo despreciativo.

-Claro que sí: os habéis quedado sin materiales y estáis al descubierto –razona Peter-. Os recomiendo que adoptéis una actitud sensata y vengáis con nosotros. Tenemos la base a unos centenares de metros de aquí...

-Sabemos dónde está vuestra base –dice Nick.

Peter los mira con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo lo sabéis? –pregunta otro hombre que está a su lado.

-Porque os hemos estado espiando –aclara Nick.

-¿Qué? –se extraña Peter Standford-. ¿Y por qué?

-No íbamos a dejar que robarais huevos así como así.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Nosotros no venimos a robar huevos.

-¿Entonces no sois de Biosyn? –pregunta Tim.

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Y se puede saber qué habéis venido a hacer aquí entonces? –indaga Nick.

-Seguidme y os lo enseñaré –dice Peter; y empiezan a andar.

-No vamos a abandonar nuestro campamento –asevera Nick.

-¿Qué campamento? –responde Peter sin mirar, y sigue caminando.

Nick, Tim y Mary miran el lugar dónde estaba su campamento base. Ahora sólo hay objetos rotos y tirados por el suelo, y telas rasgadas, que antes eran tiendas de campaña. Sólo queda en pie la torre metálica de vigilancia.

Los tres se miran y siguen a Peter y los demás.

COSTA RICA

En la habitación de la base InGen en Costa Rica están Levine, Ellie y Alan Grant. Grant habla por radio con los de InGen en Palo Alto: Billy e Ian Malcolm.

-Hace más de veinticuatro horas que no recibimos señales del equipo –dice Grant-. Empiezo a preocuparme.

-Yo más –dice la voz de Ian Malcolm por los altavoces.

Grant mira la pantalla del ordenador. Una imagen vía satélite muestra la sala donde están Billy y Malcolm. Ian está inquieto, dando vueltas sin parar, ayudándose de su bastón.

-No debemos preocuparnos –dice Billy-. Si les hubiera pasado algo, nos habrían avisado por radio. Seguramente están investigando a los de Biosyn, y necesitan tiempo y tranquilidad para ello.

-Billy –reprocha Grant-, aquí ya es de noche. Y en Nublar también.

-Pues con más razón –exclama Billy-: estarán aprovechando estás horas para espiar con más cautela.

-No Billy. Creo que es hora de que organicemos algo para ir a buscarles.

-Espera Grant... Tengo imágenes de la isla.

Y los tres, Levine, Ellie y Grant, miran el monitor.

CAMPAMENTO "ENEMIGO"

Nick, Tim y Mary llegan al campamento que habían visto horas antes, acompañados del pequeño ejército. Todo está igual que antes: el helicóptero, los dos jeeps descapotados y la motocicleta.

Tim mira el helicóptero.

-Mi padre está allí dentro, ¿verdad?

Peter mira a Tim y exclama:

-¿Tú eres hijo de Dan Murphy?

Tim afirma con la cabeza. Todos caminan hacia el helicóptero ahora.

-Y me gustaría saber qué hace aquí –añade Tim.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él mismo? –dice Peter Standford, y abre la puerta del compartimiento de atrás del helicóptero.

Todos miran el interior: está todo organizado como si fuera la sala de un hospital. Dentro está el padre de Tim y Lex: Dan Murphy. Hay una camilla, con alguien acostado.

-¡Papá! –exclama Tim.

-¡Timmy!

Los dos se abrazan.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí? –pregunta su padre.

-Así que has estado aquí todo el tiempo...

-Sí, hijo... ¿Y Lex? ¿También ha venido?

Tim se prepara para explicarle a su padre todo lo ocurrido cuando la persona que está en la camilla se recuesta sobre la misma.

-Hola Timmy –dice su voz débil.

Nick Van Owen se sobresalta y exclama:

-¡Pero si es John Hammond!

EL RÍO

La balsa de Mitchell y Lex sigue la corriente de un río, que los lleva hacia unas montañas lejanas.

-Cuando nos acerquemos lo suficiente a una de las orillas –sugiere Mitchell-, saltaremos y volveremos con tu hermano.

Lex no le hecha cuenta, mira el agua al pasar.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Es Tim –dice ella-. Ahora está con los de Biosyn... y con mi padre.

-No te preocupes –dice Mitchell-, seguro que tu padre estaba allí por algo. Todo tiene una explicación lógica.

UNA EXPLICACIÓN LÓGICA

-Todo tiene una explicación lógica –dice Dan Murphy a los tres miembros de la expedición de InGen.

Están fuera del helicóptero, parados junto a uno de los jeeps.

-¿Sí? –pregunta Nick-. ¿Y cuál es?

-Bueno... Mi suegro, el señor Hammond es el que creó esta isla...

-¿Por qué no salta a la parte que nos interesa? –pide Nick.

-Está bien –concede Dan-. A Hammond le quedan pocas horas de vida. Hace unos días, en la sala del hospital en el que estaba, me confesó que iba a morir a causa de su enfermedad, y que su último deseo era morir en su isla. Mi suegro ha vivido para esta isla, era su único objetivo en esta vida. Por eso ha deseado morir aquí. Me debilité moralmente ante su petición, y yo mismo organicé todo esto –señala a su alrededor- para conceder su última voluntad.

-¿Le ha seguido el juego a ese viejo loco? –dice Nick.

-Nick –pide Tim, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Nick se calla y se da la vuelta. Tras un momento de silencio, añade:

-Todas nuestras vidas están en peligro por culpa de ese hombre. Ahora, ¿podemos usar vuestra radio? Hay que dar un informe de esto a InGen.

LAS MONTAÑAS

La balsa navega por el centro de un estrecho río, rodeado de paredes de piedra.

-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunta Lex.

-Entre las montañas del centro-oeste de la isla –responde Mitchell-. Seguramente, si logramos acercarnos a una de esas paredes podríamos...

-Mitchell, mira –interrumpe Lex.

Lex señala un objeto que flota hacia ellos.

-¿De qué se trata? –pregunta Lex cuando Mitchell le echa mano.

-Es una mochila –Mitchell mira las iniciales M. G.-... Es la mochila de Marty Gutiérrez.

La mochila está llena de arañazos y desgarrones. Está casi echa jirones.

-¿Quiere eso decir que está muerto?

-No lo sé –dice Mitchell-. ¡Marty! –grita después-. ¡Marty!

Lex mira los arañazos de la mochila, abre mucho los ojos y salta sobre Mitchell para taparle la boca. Mitchell le quita la mano de su boca y pregunta extrañado:

-¿Qué te pasa?

Lex levanta la mochila.

-Velociraptores –susurra.

-¿Qué?

-Esto han sido los Velociraptores.

-No puede ser –aclara Mitchell-. En Palo Alto nos dijeron que los Carnotauros habían acabado con los raptores.

-¡¿Quieres escuchar por una vez a una persona que tiene más experiencia en algo que tú, aunque sea una chica? –Lex observa cómo Mitchell traga saliva-. ¿Y si se han ocultado en estas montañas y han sobrevivido?

Mitchell permanece un momento en silencio.

-Puede que lleves razón. Es perfectamente posible dentro del Caos que...

-¡Olvida las matemáticas por un momento, Mitchell! –le reprocha Lex.

Un siseo leve, que se ve amplificado entre las rocas, interrumpe la réplica de Mitchell. Lex le mira con los ojos muy abiertos, y después, los dos buscan entre las rocas por encima de ellos la fuente del sonido.

La balsa continúa avanzando entre las paredes de piedra. Al llegar a un recodo, los dos pueden ver a los raptores, saltando entre las rocas que hay delante de ellos, a unos pocos metros. Uno de los raptores los ve, y da la alarma a los demás con un gruñido. Mitchell aprovecha la proximidad con la orilla para agarrarse a una gran roca.

-¡Rápido, Lex! ¡Agárrate a mí!

Lex se aferra a la pierna de Mitchell. Los dos quedan colgando, Lex metida por completo en el agua, agarrada a Mitchell.

Los raptores empiezan a saltar al agua, y a nadar hacia a ellos, ágilmente. Lex se inquieta y trata de subir, pero se resbala.

-¡Vamos, Lex! ¡Puedes hacerlo!

Lex intenta escalar por la pared de piedra, apoyándose en el cuerpo de Mitchell, que sigue agarrado. Pero los zapatos de Lex son demasiado resbaladizos.

Los raptores están más cerca.

-¡Lex, escala por mi cuerpo!

Lex vuelve a intentarlo y se resbala.

-¡Son estos estúpidos zapatos! ¡Resbalan demasiado!

-¡Pues quítatelos, Lex!

Lex se quita los zapatos y deja que se hundan en el agua. Ahora consigue escalar por la piedra, ayudándose de Mitchell. Lex llega a un balcón de rocas, y se inclina para ayudar a Mitchell. Él agarra la mano de Lex para subir.

Los raptores llegan a donde está Mitchell, colgando a poco más de medio metro del agua. Pero los raptores no consiguen saltar en el agua, sino que esperan a que se caiga para alcanzarlo.

-¡Parecen buitres! –exclama Mitchell.

Lex aguanta a Mitchell con todas sus fuerzas. Sus manos empiezan a resbalarse.

-¡No me sueltes, Lex!

Mitchell apoya los pies sobre las rocas, para dejar de balancearse peligrosamente. Intenta escalar por las rocas. Sube un poco, hasta que Lex consigue agarrarle de la camisa negra y subirlo en vilo.

Mitchell consigue aferrarse del balcón de piedra, quedando firme y seguro. Se gira y queda boca arriba, jadeando. Lex mira hacia abajo: los raptores observan con frustración cómo los dos jóvenes se han salvado.

Mitchell se incorpora y mira hacia su izquierda.

-¡Lex! –exclama-. ¡Ahí hay una escalera!

Lex mira y ve una escalera esculpida en la roca que sube y gira en el recodo que habían pasado.

Mitchell empieza a ascender.

-Vamos deprisa, antes de que los raptores encuentren la forma de subir.

SIN CONTACTO

Nick golpea inquietamente el capó del jeep, mientras habla con radio.

-Base InGen, aquí expedición Espía. Base InGen, ¿me recibe?

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Tim.

-No lo sé. No responden –Nick mira la banda de la radio-. Y está sintonizada en la frecuencia correcta...

-Quizás hayan salido –propone Tim.

-¿Adónde? Se supone que estén a nuestra disposición por si nos pasara algo...

-No os preocupéis –tranquiliza Peter Standford-. Mientras estéis con nosotros, estaréis seguros.

-Nadie está seguro en esta isla –dice Mary.

Todos permanecen en silencio un rato.

-¿Cuántas bajas habéis sufrido? –pregunta Dan.

-Dos –dice Tim-. Y tampoco sabemos dónde están Lex y Mitchell.

-Estarán bien –se consuela Dan.

-¿Cuántas bajas habéis sufrido ustedes? –se interesa Nick.

-Doce –dice Peter-. Y cuatro desaparecidos... ¿No, Juan?

-Sí –responde un hombre que está todo el tiempo al lado de Peter Standford.

-Esta isla no es segura –declara Nick-. Debemos marcharnos ya.

-No –responde con rapidez Dan-. No hasta que Hammond...

Y todos miran a otro lado.

-¿Cuánto queda para que amanezca, Juan?

Juan Álvarez mira su reloj digital.

-Tres horas.

-En cuanto se haga de día, seguiremos el río para buscar a los dos jóvenes.

LA CABAÑA

Mitchell y Lex llegan a la parte superior de la escalera y descubren, con sorpresa una especie de cabaña de guardabosques.

-Seguramente sea uno de los muchos almacenes que InGen había distribuido por la isla –aclara Lex.

Mitchell asiente con la cabeza y gira el picaporte. La puerta se abre con un crujido, y los dos entran en la casita metálica.

Mitchell cierra la puerta tras él.

-Aquí estaremos a salvo hasta que se haga de día –dice.

Lex mira alrededor. Todo está oscuro. Mitchell abre su mochila y saca una linterna acuática. También unas zapatillas deportivas; se las da a Lex, que todavía está descalza.

-¿Cómo es que siempre llevas lo necesario en cada momento? –se extraña Lex, poniéndose las zapatillas.

-Sabía que algo malo iba a pasar y por eso equipé mi mochila con objetos elementales de supervivencia.

-El Caos... –susurra Lex atándose los cordones.

La joven entorna los ojos ante la luz cegadora que desprende cuando Mitchell la enciende. Los dos observan alrededor: es una habitación amplia, pero totalmente vacía.

-No es muy confortable –declara Mitchell-, pero en fin.

Lex estornuda. Mitchell la mira: está empapada de pies a cabeza. Mitchell no está muy mojado: apenas ha rozado el agua en todo el viaje.

-Deberías quitarte la ropa –aconseja Mitchell.

Lex le mira irritada, pero rápidamente se da cuenta de que no lo dice con mala intención.

Mitchell se da la vuelta y empieza a buscar en su mochila.

-¿Y qué me pongo? –cuestiona ella.

Mitchell saca una gabardina negra de la mochila y se la lanza.

-Ponte eso.

Lex mira la prenda con curiosidad.

-No suelo vestir de negro.

-Pues no lo hagas... Así que te quedas desnuda o con esas ropas empapadas para coger una pulmonía.

Lex suspira y empieza a quitarse la ropa. Mitchell se da la vuelta otra vez y se pone a mirar por una ventana. La ventana es amplia, pero está protegida por un cristal grueso y por unos barrotes desde fuera. Mitchell se pone a mirar la luna, que asoma entre las betas de nubes negras.

Lex, cubierta por la gabardina, cuelga la ropa en una cuerda que hay junto a una pared.

-A veces –dice Mitchell- pienso que el mundo no puede estar regido por el Caos.

-¿Qué? –pregunta Lex desorientada.

-Bueno, que no todo sucede por casualidad. A veces pienso que debe haber alguien que lo controla todo.

-¿Dios? –pregunta Lex acercándose también a la ventana.

-No lo sé... Yo siempre he sido ateo. Pero, sin embargo, creo que debe haber algo superior que lo controla todo. No todo son casualidades.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo? –vuelve a preguntar Lex.

Mitchell la mira.

-Como por ejemplo estar aquí contigo y ahora.

Lex le mira, medio asustada.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-¿Quién me iba a decir hace dos días que ahora iba a estar con una joven tan hermosa, a solas?

Lex sonríe.

-Me gustaría devolverte el cumplido, pero no se me ocurre cómo.

-No era un cumplido –dice Mitchell con seriedad.

Lex trata de no mirarle a la cara, aunque sabe que él sí la está mirando.

-Parece que las nubes se van –dice ella tratando de cambiar de tema.

Mitchell abandona y le sigue la corriente.

-Sí –dice-, seguramente mañana haga mejor tiempo que hoy.

-Hay luna llena...

Mitchell la vuelve a mirar. Suspira y sigue observando el cielo.

BÚSQUEDA

Todavía es de noche. Queda al menos una hora para que amanezca. Peter forma el equipo de búsqueda, para localizar a Mitchell y a Lex.

-Según los mapas –dice señalando una hoja de papel-, el río cruza la isla hacia el oeste, pasando por la cordillera del centro-oeste de la isla. Pueden estar en cualquier parte.

-Podemos recorrer el río desde la laguna –propone Juan Álvarez.

-Creo que es lo mejor –dice Dan Murphy.

Peter asiente.

-Entonces, hagamos un grupo de unos siete u ocho hombres y empecemos desde ya. ¿Van a venir? –dice Peter mirando a Nick, Tim y Mary.

-Creo que es mejor que me quede para seguir intentando conectar con InGen Costa Rica –se justifica Nick.

-Yo iré –dice Tim.

Peter llama a cuatro hombres más, y se aleja un poco, para preparar algún equipaje. Nick se le acerca.

-Peter –le dice-, creo que deberíamos mover el campamento de aquí.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta Standford con frialdad.

-Bueno, tengo entendido que han sufrido bajas a causa de ataques de Carnotauros...

-Eso no es problema suyo.

-Sí, pero puede evitarse si colocan el campamento en una zona más abierta. Fíjese –señala a los árboles y el acantilado-: están rodeados, imposibilitados para una huida. Por un lado los árboles, por el otro el acantilado. Esos animales saben que aquí tienen un suministro fácil y seguro de alimentos...

-¿Esos? Ya sólo queda uno, señor Van Owen -Nick le mira esperando una respuesta-. Está bien. Moveremos a los hombres y a los vehículos. La motocicleta también. Pero el helicóptero no; no podemos gastar gasolina en un paseo: ese helicóptero tiene que volver a Costa Rica tarde o temprano.

-¿Entonces Hammond se queda aquí, en el helicóptero?

Mary se empieza a acercar, con curiosidad.

-Sí, el señor Murphy cuidará de él –Peter mira a Mary-. ¿Y adónde propone que vayamos?

-Tenemos una torre de vigilancia metálica instalada en la laguna.

-Está bien. Dirige a la tropa hasta allí, nosotros nos vamos ya a buscar a los dos chicos.

Y se aleja con paso firme.

-¿Nos vamos de aquí? –le pregunta Mary a Nick.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Porque eso, según el Caos, producirá un cambio de iteración en el sistema.

-¡No sabía que tú también fueras una loca matemática como Mitchell! –exclama Nick.

-Y no lo soy: eso lo ha dicho Mitchell.

-¿Qué?

Mary le da a Nick un cuaderno de notas.

-Este es el cuaderno de Mitchell Malcolm –dice Nick-. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-De tu mochila, lo cogiste porque había un mapa de la isla, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Oh, sí! –exclama Nick; y empieza a leer en voz alta las anotaciones que Mitchell había hecho en otra página-. Tesis doctoral: Caos en sistemas complejos. Isla Nublar, un caso particular...

-Ése es el título –aclara Mary.

-Primera iteración: asentamiento del equipo; algo malo pasa. Segunda iteración: los de Biosyn nos descubren; nos obligan a ir con ellos. Tercera iteración: los de Biosyn mueven su campamento... -Nick hace una pausa, perplejo-. ¿Cuándo escribió Mitchell esto?

-En el barco. Y la lista de sucesos sigue.

Nick continúa leyendo.

-Cuarta iteración: algo malo vuelve a suceder; nuestro equipo se ve dividido; posibles pérdidas y bajas; imposibilidad de comunicación con tierra firme. Quinta iteración: el sistema se aproxima demasiado al borde caótico; todo es un desorden, un desastre. Sexta iteración: Algo ajeno al sistema entra en acción y sirve para rescatar a los pocos supervivientes de la isla... Eso es todo. ¿Crees que Mitchell lleva razón?

-Esa pregunta es del todo inútil –responde Mary-. Lo queramos o no, tendremos que comprobarlo por nosotros mismo... Y según él, algo malo va a volver a suceder.

AMANECER

Mitchell y Lex abren la puerta de la cabaña, y atisban en el exterior. Todavía es de noche.

-No hay peligro –afirma Mitchell.

Los dos salen y empiezan a descender por las escaleras de piedra. Lex va vestida con su ropa, que ya está seca.

Al llegar abajo, Mitchell y Lex observan que la balsa sigue allí, donde la habían dejado.

-Creo que podremos utilizarla para seguir nuestro viaje –sugiere Lex.

-Sí –afirma Mitchell.

Los dos suben a la balsa negra de goma. Mitchell alarga la mano y coge una rama larga de la orilla, como una caña, y la utiliza para alejar la balsa de la orilla, y para conducirla río abajo.

Peter Standford, Juan Álvarez y Tim, junto con cuatro hombres más, caminan río abajo, desde la laguna. Es de noche aún, y llevan linternas para alumbrarse.

-La balsa siguió por aquí, río abajo –explica Tim-, hacia el este.

Peter saca un mapa de su mochila.

-Hacia el este... –repite-. Allí es donde están las montañas.

-Así es.

-Según el mapa –continúa Peter-, allí hay una cabaña que era utilizada como almacén por los obreros de Jurassic Park. Si han seguido el río, puede que estén pasando la noche allí.

-En ese caso –aconseja Tim-, es mejor que aligeremos el paso. No estaré tranquilo hasta ver a mi hermana a salvo.

Mitchell impulsa la balsa con la rama, mientras salen por fin de la zona montañosa. Lex, acurrucada en la gabardina de Mitchell, observa alrededor inquieta.

La balsa gira en un recodo, y se encuentra de frente con un exótico paisaje: es una llanura, llena de Triceratops, Stegosaurus y Gallimimus, que pastan tranquilamente; en el horizonte, el sol está empezando a salir, y el cielo está rosa-anaranjado. Lex observa boquiabierta. Mitchell deja de remar y se sienta al lado de ella, totalmente absorto por la belleza del momento. Uno de los Trices muge cuando la balsa pasa por al lado de él. El sol está ya casi fuera. Mitchell mira a Lex y le echa el brazo por encima del hombro. Lex le mira, sonríe y vuelve a clavar sus ojos en el paisaje. Mitchell aprovecha para apretarla levemente, con disimulo, contra su cuerpo... Ya ha amanecido del todo.

RAPTORES

Peter y los demás están llegando a las montañas. Avanzan por un desfiladero, por la orilla del río. Juan Álvarez mira hacia delante, levantando la cabeza y poniéndose de puntillas.

-Allí hay algo –dice, y sale corriendo hacia delante.

Juan se agacha junto a un bulto cubierto de ropas empapadas. Los demás se van acercando poco a poco. Juan levanta una de las ropas y pone cara de asco.

-Es un hombre –declara-. Está medio comido.

-¿Medio comido? –cuestiona Peter, que vuelve a mirar el mapa.

Tim observa inquieto a su alrededor, con los ojos concentrados y el ceño fruncido. Se oye un ronroneo, como el de un gato. Tim se sobresalta.

-¡Corred! –grita de repente- ¡Corred! ¡Corred! ¡Corred! ¡Corred! ¡Corred!

Y los siete empiezan a correr despavoridos justo cuando algunos raptores saltan desde las piedras que hay por encima de ellos. Avanzan con prisa, adentrándose más en el desfiladero. El río empieza a invadir la orilla, que cada vez es más estrecha. Hasta que se ven obligados a meterse en el agua y nadar.

Los raptores también saltan al agua. Nadan detrás de ellos con mucha rapidez. Uno de los animales alcanza a uno de los hombres, que se hunde y sale a flote como un corcho. El agua empieza a teñirse de rojo.

Sin dejar de nadar, los seis hombres restantes empiezan a gritar. Juan está tremendamente aterrado.

Llegan a una pared en la que hay esculpida una escalera y empiezan a subir por las rocas. Tim, Peter y Juan trepan más deprisa y están más arriba. Los otros dos hombres se quedan detrás y los raptores se acercan a ellos. A uno lo atrapan en el agua. El otro, que está subiendo por las rocas, siente cómo un raptor le muerde la pierna y así pierde el equilibrio y cae.

Tim, Peter y Juan consiguen llegar a la escalera y suben precipitadamente. Llegan a la cabaña que hay arriba, en la que Mitchell y Lex han pasado la noche.

EXPEDICIÓN

Los jeeps, la motocicleta y algunos soldados a pie están llegando en ese mismo instante a la laguna. Nick da órdenes de cómo colocarlo todo.

-Tenemos que ponernos en contacto con InGen de alguna manera –le dice a Mary.

-Pero la radio no funciona –declara Mary. Los dos permanecen unos instantes callados-. Un momento –dice finalmente la chica-, en esta isla había un centro de control. Seguro que allí hay una radio.

-Sí, pero esta isla lleva años desconectada, sin energía, sin funcionar. No sabemos hasta qué punto sería fiable el sistema de comunicaciones de la sala de control.

-Deberíamos probar de todos modos... ¿Dónde está ese centro de control?

-Al norte. Todas las construcciones están en el norte de la isla.

-Quizás pueda llegar hasta allí siguiendo el mapa de Mitchell –dice Mary enseñando la libreta.

-No, no, ni hablar –sentencia Nick.

-Pero es nuestra única posibilidad de escapar con vida de esta isla.

-Está muy lejos. No debes arriesgarte.

Mary mira la motocicleta, y después a Nick.

Tim, Peter y Juan hablan en la cabaña.

-¡Maldita sea! –grita Tim-. ¡Me dijeron que los raptores estaban extintos en esta isla!

-Seguramente el radar no los halla detectado entre estas montañas –supone Peter.

-Debemos dar gracias de estar vivos –suspira Juan-. Algo que no pueden decir Jiménez y los otros.

-¡Maldita sea! –vuelve a gritar Tim-. ¿Y cómo vamos ahora a encontrar a mi hermana y a Mitchell?

Peter alza un walky-talky.

-¿Nick? Soy Pet, ¿me recibes?

-Sí, Peter –dice la voz de Nick por la radio.

-Tenemos problemas. Estamos atrapados en una cabaña, en las montañas. No podemos salir: los raptores nos están esperando abajo.

-¿Qué? ¿Raptores? –exclama Nick sorprendido-. ¿No estaban extintos?

-Pues ya ves que no.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! –suspira Nick-. Si lo llego a saber, no la hubiese dejado ir sola.

-¿Dejar sola? –pregunta Peter-. ¿A quién?

La motocicleta salta sobre un montículo de arena, levantando una nube de polvo en la caída. Subida en ella, Mary observa a través del cristal plástico del casco de motorista.

La moto se aproxima a unas instalaciones fácilmente reconocibles: el Centro de Visitantes. Avanza por el asfalto hasta detenerse frente a las escaleras de la entrada.

-¡No debiste dejarla ir! –dice Peter por el walky-talky, riñendo a Nick.

-Lo sé –se disculpa Nick-, pero me pareció sensato que...

-Ahora debemos salir de aquí e ir en busca de ella –declara Peter.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Porque las posibilidades de que tu plan funcione son mínimas: los sistemas de comunicaciones de esta isla están desfasados, anticuados, seguramente no funcionen. Ahora lo que tenemos que ver es cómo vamos a salir de aquí.

-No podemos marcharnos sin mi hermana –pide Tim.

Peter lo mira fijamente.

-Peter –interrumpe Juan-. Seguramente esto nos sea útil –y señala unas cajas.

Abajo, los raptores se pasean esperando a que los otros tres hombres (Peter, Tim y Juan) bajen. Han trepado a las rocas, y miran a todos lados.

Un sonido les llama la atención. El ruido viene de las escaleras de piedra.

Todos los raptores miran impacientes, esperando a que alguno de los hombres aparezca de la esquina de las escaleras. Toda la atención está puesta en las escaleras. Los raptores están listos para saltar.

En ese momento, lo que aparece bajando por las escaleras es una ristra de cartuchos de fuegos artificiales. La mecha está encendida, pero los raptores no saben lo que es y se acercan a olfatear. En ese instante, los petardos empiezan a estallar, asustando a los raptores, que huyen realmente aterrados. Algunos de los animales esperan distantes, mientras que los petardos siguen explotando y llenándolo todo de humo.

Y de detrás del humo aparecen Tim, Peter y Juan, lanzando más petardos y agitando bengalas de colores para asustar a los raptores. Juan, que va en medio, va lanzando ristras de petardos encendidas. Tim y Peter, a los lados, agitan bengalas encendidas y gritan furiosamente.

Se van abriendo paso poco a poco, entre las rocas, mientras que los raptores lanzan dentelladas al aire. Consiguen llegar hasta otro camino ascendente.

-Parece que este lleva hacia la jungla, más al norte –exclama Peter.

Y soltando todos los cartuchos, encendidos empiezan a correr camino arriba.

Mary abre las puertas del Centro de Visitantes y se encuentra con una sala amplia, llena de huesos de un esqueleto caído. Continúa caminando hacia unas escaleras y sube por ellas.

Al llegar arriba, Mary observa los pasillos, sin saber hacia dónde ir. Camina mirando todos los letreros de las puertas, hasta que llega a una gran puerta metálica que indica CONTROL.

Mary gira la manija, pero la puerta está trabada. Entonces se da cuenta de que hay una ventana redonda y amplia junto a la puerta. El cristal de la ventana está roto, así que pasa por ella.

Una vez dentro, Mary suspira al descubrir que todos los ordenadores están por el suelo, rotos. También observa un rifle en el suelo, junto a dos cartuchos (de fondo se oyen unos tiros, de forma turbia, como recordando, como si Mary estuviera reconstruyendo la escena). Luego observa una escalera de mano en el suelo; mira hacia arriba y ve la entrada abierta a los conductos de aireación (se oye de fondo el ruido de la escalera al caer y la voz de Grant que dice: "Vamos, por aquí"). Mary sigue mirando el conducto de aireación, y corriendo sale al pasillo y vuelve a la amplia sala de entrada. Mira el esqueleto destruido (se oye el sonido del esqueleto al romperse y el rugido del Rex).

-Dios mío –susurra.


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

CAMPAMENTO

Nick mira tranquilamente la laguna. Un viento suave sopla sobre ella, creando oleaje. Mira a los Parasaurolophus, que están al otro lado de la laguna. Algunos de los animales se están inquietando.

-¡Mierda! –exclama Nick-. ¡Atención todos! ¡Cojan los rifles! ¡Y que nadie se mueva!

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta uno de los soldados- ¿Es el Carnotauro?

-Posiblemente –afirma Nick.

Todos miran hacia la laguna y la llanura, esperando a que venga el animal, con los rifles en la mano. Las miradas son inquietas. Todos están tensos.

Entonces, alguien grita detrás de ellos. Todos se giran y ven a un dinosaurio de unos tres metros de alto, que ha salido de entre los árboles, escupiendo a uno de los soldados. El hombre queda pegado en el suelo, casi ahogándose entre el líquido viscoso y de color oscuro.

Todos echan a correr, pero aparecen varios Dilophosaurus más, que van atrapando a los soldados uno a uno. Algunos intentan subir a la torre metálica para ocultarse, pero los Dilos saltan ágilmente y los atrapan.

-¡Dios mío! –exclama Nick; y empieza a correr hacia uno de los jeeps. Lo arranca y se dirige hacia los Paras, al otro lado de la laguna.

Echa un último vistazo al campamento: hay por lo menos veinte Dilophosaurus. No va a quedar ni un superviviente.

CAMINATA

Peter, Tim y Juan caminan hacia el norte, hacia el Centro de Visitantes. Se van abriendo paso entre la vegetación de la jungla.

-Parece que los raptores no nos siguen –dice Juan.

-Nunca estaremos seguro de ello –declara Tim-. Seguramente hemos cambiado la percepción de su territorio: ampliarán su zona de caza y protección a donde estemos nosotros. Han descubierto que somos presa fácil y apetitosa.

-Me alegro de ser apetitoso –bromea Peter Standford. Aparta una rama y descubren el Centro de Visitantes, que está frente a ellos, a unos trescientos metros-. Creo que hemos llegado.

Tim, Peter y Juan suben por las escaleras de entrada del Centro de Visitantes y entran a la sala amplia que sirve de recibidor. Se dirigen a las escaleras y ven que allí hay alguien: es Mary. Está sentada, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, y la cabeza sobre sus manos.

-Hola –dice desinteresadamente.

-¡Mary! –exclama Tim- ¿Qué te pasa?

Mary señala el esqueleto destruido.

-Vamos a morir todos aquí –susurra la chica.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿Para qué retardar lo inevitable? Estamos atrapados, sin radio, rodeados de depredadores implacables...

-Tiene una depresión de caballo –afirma Peter.

Mary no deja de hablar en tono bajo y grave, como si se le estuvieran acabando las pilas.

-¡Escucha Mary! –dice Tim zarandeándola por los hombros- ¿Dónde están los ordenadores para restablecer la corriente y comunicarnos con InGen?

-¡Están todos rotos! –grita de repente ella; y empieza a llorar-. Sólo a mí se me ocurre embarcarme en una expedición como esta...

Los tres hombres se apartan de ella. Mary sigue hablando y llorando. Los tres la miran perplejos.

-Se ha vuelto loca –dice Peter.

Tim se da cuenta de que Mary tiene el casco en el suelo, junto a ella.

-¡La moto! –exclama; y se da la vuelta hacia la puerta.

-¿Adónde vas? –pregunta Juan.

Tim no deja de caminar hacia la puerta:

-Voy al campamento en moto. Les diré que vengan a recogeros en un jeep. ¿De acuerdo?

Peter y Juan se miran.

Tim sale del Centro de Visitantes a paso ligero. La moto está al final de la escalera de la entrada. Pero cuando Tim llega hasta ella, mira al frente y se queda petrificado: algunos raptores vienen por el camino. Y caminan muy rápido, hacia él. Tim se da la vuelta y corre hacia los árboles.

EL PUNTO DÉBIL DEL CAOS

Peter está sentado junto a Mary, intentado calmarla. Juan Álvarez se pasea inquieto por la sala. Entonces se oye el siseo de los raptores y los tres se miran.

Peter y Mary suben por la escalera a toda velocidad. Juan va detrás de ellos, pero ve que no le dará tiempo a ocultarse arriba, así que se esconde en el hueco que hay detrás de las escaleras.

Justo cuando Juan consigue ocultarse, los raptores entran en la sala, abriendo la puerta de golpe. Olfatean el aire, buscando.

Tim corre por la jungla. Las ramas golpean contra su cuerpo y su cara. Mueve los brazos y las piernas con todas sus fuerzas, huyendo de los raptores.

En ese momento, Tim se topa de frente con algo que lo agarra de los brazos. Tim trata de zafarse, gritando con fuerza. Forcejea un rato hasta que se atreve a mirar a su opresor.

La persona que lo agarra es Mitchell Malcolm, y junto a él está Lex.

-¡Lex! –exclama Tim dándole un abrazo.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –pregunta Mitchell.

-Los raptores –dice Tim sin aliento-... están en el Centro de Visitantes...

-¿Quién está allí?

-Peter Standford, Juan y Mary.

-¿Los de Biosyn están con Mary? –se extraña Mitchell.

-No son de Biosyn... es... una larga historia.

-¿Y de quién huías entonces?

-Creí que los raptores me seguían...

En ese momento, un raptor salta de detrás de las plantas, sobre Tim. Mitchell coge un palo del suelo y golpea al animal, que cae a un lado.

Los tres empiezan a correr, cruzan una valla metálica y llegan junto a unas instalaciones, como un bunker de emergencia. Tim mira hacia atrás, para ver si el raptor les sigue. Pero antes de darse cuenta, siente cómo su hermana le agarra y lo mete en el bunker.

Mitchell cierra la puerta tras ellos. Los tres están ahora dentro del bunker, en una sala oscura.

-¡Dios mío! –susurra Tim.

-Estamos a salvo –dice Lex.

-Sí, ¿pero por cuánto tiempo?

-¡Esto es un desastre! Está todo fuera de control –exclama Mitchell.

En la oscuridad, se ve la silueta de los tres cuerpos.

-Mitchell –propone Tim-, seguro que sabías que esto iba a pasar.

Mitchell emite una risita aguda.

-Vamos –le anima Lex-, sé que puedes hacer algo ahora. Cuando nadie sabe qué hacer, tú tienes que llevar la iniciativa. Eres una persona con esa cualidad.

-No... No sé qué hacer.

-Sí sabes –repite Lex.

-No –vuelve a negar Mitchell-... ¿De qué sirven mis conocimientos ahora?

-¿Qué?

-¿De qué sirven las matemáticas? Esto es la vida real, no modelos por ordenador. Nadie confía en mí. Nadie cree que mi teoría pueda funcionar... Ni siquiera mi padre. Nadie cree en mí.

-Yo sí –responde Lex.

Mitchell permanece callado un momento.

-Sí, ya, seguro... –dice desinteresadamente.

-¡De verdad! –repite Lex-. Te creí desde el principio –Mitchell permanece callado-. Escucha –continúa Lex-, yo estuve en esta isla hace doce años. Vi cómo se fue todo de control. Estuve aquí cuando Jurassic Park se fue a pique. Y a pesar de que todo estaba fuera de control, de que todo era un caos, yo me salvé. Y muchas personas más también lo hicieron conmigo... ¿Eso es el Caos? ¿Esa es la destrucción, el descontrol del Caos? Entonces el Caos es imperfecto, tiene puntos débiles, porque nos dejó escapar...

-El Caos tiene puntos débiles... –repite Mitchell.

-Sí.

Mitchell parece animarse.

-Esa es mi teoría... ¿Pero qué os hizo escapar?

-Bueno, las raptores nos atrapaban cuando la Rex vino a echarnos una mano.

-No, no, no... ¿Cómo os fuisteis?

-Mi abuelo nos recogió en un jeep de gasolina.

-¿Pero tu abuelo estaba en la isla cuando todo quedó fuera de control?

-Sí.

-No. Entonces no es eso lo que quiero saber... ¿Cómo huisteis de la isla?

-En un helicóptero.

-¿Un helicóptero que no estaba en la isla en el momento del accidente?

-Ajá.

-¡Eso es! ¡Ese es el punto débil que buscaba! Algo ajeno al sistema en el momento del incidente... Necesitamos un vehículo que no halla pertenecido al sistema.

-¿Al sistema? –repite Tim.

-Sí, algo que no estaba en la isla. Ese es el punto débil matemáticamente hablando. Algo ajeno al sistema. Ni siquiera podríamos escapar en nuestro barco... Necesitamos algo más.

-¿Y cómo? –pregunta Tim.

Mitchell abre la mochila y saca la linterna. La enciende y alumbra hacia delante. Los tres pueden ver unas escaleras metálicas que descienden.

-Esto debe ser el bunker dónde se restablecía la corriente, ¿recuerdas, Tim? –dice Lex.

Tim asiente con la cabeza.

-Pues busquemos el generador –asevera Mitchell-. Todo está fuera de control, y hay que encontrar la manera de reunirnos todos de nuevo.

"BIP, BIP"

Juan sigue oculto detrás de las escaleras que llevan a la segunda planta, en el Centro de Visitantes.

Detrás de él, los raptores pasean a sus anchas por la sala. Parecen oler a Juan Álvarez, pero no lo encuentran.

Uno de los animales se anima a subir las escaleras. Los otros dos le siguen.

Juan emite un suspiro insonoro al ver cómo sus perseguidores se alejan... Pero justo en ese instante, un sonido electrónico le hiela la sangre; un pitido doble, que viene de su propio cuerpo.

Juan, pálido y presa del terror se mira la muñeca: su reloj digital marca las doce del mediodía. El reloj había emitido un sonido indicando la hora punta, algo que hacen todo los relojes digitales.

Los raptores, alarmados por el pequeño pitido, retroceden y descienden por las escaleras. Uno de los animales la rodea lentamente y llega hasta donde está Juan.

El hombre permanece inmóvil, pensando que no le verá si no se mueve. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad: el raptor lo localiza rápidamente, emite un chirrido para avisar a sus compañeros y se lanza contra Juan.

ACECHADO

Peter Stanford abre una compuerta que hay en el techo, en el centro de la sala de proyecciones. Parece la escotilla de un submarino. Peter está de pie sobre el respaldar de uno de los asientos, mientras Mary permanece sentada en el suelo. Se oyen unos chirridos en la sala principal, producidos por los raptores, y Mary vuelve a llorar desconsolada. Peter suspira y susurra "¡Pobre Juan!". Después abre la compuerta en su totalidad y mira arriba, tras de ella.

-No hay peligro, sólo el techo –dice en voz alta, y apoya los brazos arriba, para alzarse.

Consigue hacerlo sin dificultad y desaparece tras la pequeña abertura cuadrada. Mary mira hacia arriba, desconsolada, pensando que Peter la ha abandonado. Pero la cabeza del hombre vuelve a aparecer, y también su brazo.

-¡Agárrate a mí! –le grita.

Mary le mira dubitativa, pero después de oír los sonidos de los raptores por el pasillo, acercándose, obedece fielmente a Peter en sus indicaciones.

-Apoya la pierna en el asiento –dice él-. Agarra mi mano. Vamos, agárrate ahora al techo. ¡Eso es!

Y casi sin darse cuenta, Mary se ve inmersa en la luz del día, en el exterior, en el techo.

Nick conduce el jeep hacia el Centro de Visitantes. Es consciente de que cada segundo cuenta, que cada minuto es de vida o muerte para los demás. Él sabe ahora que hay más depredadores, y que son más letales. Él sabe ahora que hay Dilophosaurus en la isla, pero los demás no. Y los demás están en peligro ahora. Nick se da prisa, conduce con impaciencia, muy rápido. Toma las curvas derrapando, como si corriera en un rally.

Pero al tomar una de esas curvas, se ve obligado a frenar bruscamente, porque el sendero por el que conduce está cortado. El paso está cortado... por una manada de Triceratops que se mueven con lentitud, con pasividad.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

Los Trices no han notado la presencia del vehículo. Nick Van Owen está muy enfadado.

-¡Malditos hipopótamos rechonchos! ¡Moveos de ahí! -y empieza a tocar el claxon, ruidosamente.

Pero los animales tampoco se ven inquietados por el claxon. Uno de los Trices le mira, pensando quizás en qué le pasa a esa pequeña y ruidosa criatura.

Nick se resigna, se calla y se cruza de brazos... Sólo puede esperar.


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

RESTABLECIENDO EL SISTEMA

Mitchell va delante de Lex y Tim. Avanzan en la oscuridad, guiados por la linterna. Se oyen sonoramente sus pisadas sobre las pasarelas metálicas.

Bajan una escalera y ven frente a ellos un aparato grande, que ocupa casi toda la habitación, con un panel de control lleno de botones.

-Debe ser eso –afirma Mitchell.

-Esto no va a ser sencillo –se lamenta Tim.

-Bueno, quizás no tan fácil cómo encender la luz de tu dormitorio, o la lamparita de tu mesita de noche –responde Mitchell sonriente.

Lex también sonríe, mirándole fijamente. Mitchell vuelve a comportarse como él es.

El techo del Centro de Visitantes decaía en pendiente hasta la entrada principal. Mary tiene que agarrarse fuertemente a Peter para no caerse.

-Tranquila –le consuela-, si no te mueves no nos caeremos... Y aquí, al menos, estamos fuera del alcance de esos monstruos.

Mary se sigue resbalando.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Pero quieres estarte quieta?

-Tenemos que subir –exclama Mary.

-¿Para qué?

-¡Nos cogerán!

-No lo harán.

-Sí.

-¡Maldita mocosa consentida! –grita Stanford enfadado.

Mary se altera, y agarra del cuello de la camisa a Peter, amenazadoramente. Le habla con rapidez.

-Escucha: llevo años en Colombia, huyendo de las guerrillas y haciendo fotos de lugares destruidos. Si para ti eso es una mocosa consentida, para mí no. Yo creo que me confundes con una de esas que sólo piensan en ir de compras y son incapaces de usar más de dos veces un "modelito" porque ya está "desfasado"... y créeme, no soy ese tipo de chica. Tampoco obedezco órdenes, ni soy sumisa. Y si te digo que tenemos que subir es que tenemos que subir: el techo está muy cerca del suelo en la entrada principal; y esa distancia es perfectamente salvable por un raptor. Así que hazme caso y sube.

Mary termina esa última frase gritando a voz en cuello. Peter se limita a asentir con la cabeza y dejarla ascender.

Mary trepa con rapidez, mientras que Peter se recupera de la impresión.

-Creo que está curada –susurra-... ¡Qué carácter!

Y comienza a trepar también.

Mitchell suelta la manija del celador. Acaba de cargar el generador principal. Pone el dedo sobre un botón verde que indica "pulsar para cerrar". Mira a Lex de reojo y lo presiona.

Las luces del panel de botones se encienden inesperadamente para Lex y Tim, pero Mitchell parece mantener la calma.

-¿Cómo sabías qué hacer? –pregunta sorprendida Lex.

-Cursé un par de asignaturas de Electrónica, como materias de libre configuración. También realicé un curso de español...

-¿Español?

-"Sí" –responde Mitchell en español en la versión original-. Bueno, y ahora hay que activar todos los suministros del parque. Mirad esto –dice señalando los botones-, podemos activar incluso las alambradas...

-Sería inútil, están destruidas –aclara Tim.

-Lo sé. Activaremos el suministro eléctrico en...

Peter y Mary llegan a la cúspide del techo del Centro de Visitantes. Desde allí hay una buena vista.

-¿Y ahora? –pregunta Peter-. Ya no podemos subir más.

Mary observa el techo. Está compuesto por tejas fijas de color rojizo. Pero entre las tejas logra ver otra compuerta como por la que acaban de salir.

-Allí –indica la chica.

Los dos descienden por el otro lado del techo, hacia esa nueva compuerta. Cuando llegan hasta ella, Peter la abre con bastante esfuerzo.

-Es muy pesada –indica.

Los dos miran al interior, pero no ven nada: está oscuro, y además el contraste entre la luz de fuera y el lúgubre ambiente interior es machacante para los ojos.

-¡A saber qué hay ahí dentro! –exclama Peter-. En fin... yo te aviso.

Y se lanza al interior, dejándose caer a plomo, de pie.

Mary observa aterrada cómo vuelve a quedarse sola. Pasan unos segundos y Peter no dice nada. Mary empieza a preocuparse y mira detrás de ella: tiene la impresión de que los raptores ya están en el tejado.

No se lo piensa más y se lanza también al interior.

Mary se siente caer sobre algo que se mueve y grita.

-¡Eh! ¡Ten más cuidado! ¡Has caído sobre mí! –exclama Peter.

-Lo siento- dice ella-, pero los raptores ya estaban en el techo.

-¡¿Qué?

Los dos oyen los siseos en el tejado.

-Rápido –dice Peter-, ayúdame a cerrar la compuerta.

Los dos la cierran y se quedan completamente a oscuras.

Una de las tiendas se abre, y sale Tim. Observa un instante a Mitchell, y luego se dirige hacia él. Malcolm le oye y se da la vuelta.

Cuando llega a su lado, empiezan a hablar.

-¿Tampoco podías dormir? –pregunta Mitchell.

-Bueno, la curiosidad no me dejaba: quería saber que hacían los animales.

-Pues ya ves –dice Mitchell señalando la llanura desierta.

-Sí –certifica Tim-. Parece que se ocultan en la espesura de la jungla para dormir.

-Quizás tienen nidos-camas allí dentro.

-Sí –dice Tim sonriendo. Se hace un corto silencio que interrumpe Tim-. Según tu tesis, ¿qué es lo que va a pasar?

-Bueno, es pronto para decidirlo.

-Tu padre ponía el ejemplo de una gota sobre la mano para explicar la imprevisibilidad del Caos.

-¡Oh! Mal ejemplo para contradecir mi tesis.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ese ejemplo, como cualquier otro, apoya mi teoría.

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo?

-Es fácil: es cierto que no sabes hacia dónde irá la gota; pero sí puedes adivinar algunos lugares hacia los que no irá.

-No te entiendo.

-Mira –dice Mitchell acercándose a la orilla y mojando la punta de su dedo-: mi padre decía que nadie puede adivinar a dónde irá esta gota si la coloco sobre mi mano –Mitchell pone la mano recta, como en un jeroglífico egipcio-. Pero sí puedo decir hacia dónde no irá. Por ejemplo, puedo adivinar que no irá hacia arriba, porque hay una ley física que se lo impide: la Gravedad.

Tim empieza a reírse.

-No, no –aclara Malcolm-: hablo en serio. La gota no puede subir: sólo puede bajar. Y del mismo modo puedo adivinar que la gota no abandonará nunca la superficie de mi mano. Siempre se moverá sobre ella... Parece algo estúpido, pero es un gran avance. Gracias a esas dos condiciones, podría conseguir controlar la gota. Por ejemplo, hacer que no pasara de unos límites colocando unas pareces en mi mano.

-¿Adónde pretendes llegar?

-Pretendo aclarar que el Caos sí puede ser controlado a grandes rasgos, siempre que conozcamos unas premisas, unos indicios iniciales que limiten la movilidad del sistema.

-Entonces, si el Caos se puede controlar, ¿por qué fracasó el proyecto Parque Jurásico?

-Porque no se tuvieron en cuenta esas condiciones iniciales, y se dirigieron mal los mecanismos de control. Se preocuparon demasiado de si los animales podían escapar, si los turistas estarían a salvo, si el coste de producción excedía a los ingresos... ¡Por favor: el nivel de automatización del Parque Jurásico era espeluznante! Nadie con visión prepara un parque de ocio con dinosaurios tan automatizado. Es una locura... Y no se preocuparon de condiciones iniciales más importantes, como las enfermedades, el ambiente en el que los animales desarrollaban su actividad, el correcto emplazamiento de cada especie, el ecosistema, o simplemente si los turistas querrían venir o no. Ni siquiera se pararon a pensar si lo que estaban creando eran animales extintos, o animales nuevos. Porque nadie sabe si esos Carnoto-no-sé-qué mimetizaban o no en realidad. No sabemos si eso es una cualidad nueva en esos animales. Y, de hecho, nunca estaremos seguros si lo que vemos aquí es la misma imagen que tenía la tierra en el periodo de los dinosaurios.

Tim asiente con la cabeza, dando muestras de comprender lo que Mitchell Malcolm le explica.

Mitchell mira su reloj.

-Será mejor que nos acostemos –dice-. Mañana nos espera una buena caminata.

ESPÍAS

Se ve la figura de seis personas que caminan en fila, con mochilas en sus espaldas, recortada contra la vegetación. Una de ellas, vestida de negro de pies a cabeza. Son Doc Thorne, Mitchell Malcolm, Nick Van Owen, Mary Richards, Lex y Tim.

Los seis se avanzan por la vegetación. Doc, que va delante, aparta unas ramas y deja ver frente a ellos una llanura.

Todos se detienen asustados.

La llanura está llena de unos animales del tamaño de un poni, de color verdoso, andando sobre su patas traseras, con una especie de cúpula ósea sobre su cabeza. Están distribuidos en dos lados, dejando entre ellos una especie de corredor o pasillo.

-No os preocupéis –dice Tim-: son Pachycephalosaurus. Son herbívoros e inofensivos.

En ese momento, dos Pachys empiezan a correr por el pasillo abierto entre los demás animales, uno hacia el otro. Parece un duelo medieval de caballeros. Los Pachys se golpean la cabeza con un fuerte sonido sordo.

-¡Uh! –exclama Malcolm- No me gustaría estar ahí en medio.

Los Pachys sacuden la cabeza, como para despejarse y vuelven a golpearse, esta vez sin carrerilla. Se empujan fuertemente mientras los demás animan mugiendo de forma intensa.

-¡Pachycephalosaurus! –exclama Tim avanzo un poco, colocándose delante de los demás-. Están peleando por la manada o por alguna hembra –explica-. Se suponía que los Pachys hacían esto, pero sólo eran conjeturas... Ahora vemos que es verdad... ¡Es increíble! Aunque quizás peleen por alguna otra razón... En realidad no sabemos nada de estos animales –concluye mirando a Mitchell.

Mitchell asiente con la cabeza.

-Prefiero que no nos vean –dice Doc-. Vamos, no perdamos más tiempo.

Algunas imágenes de ellos, caminado, apartando ramas, subiendo por rocas escarpadas... Hasta que llegan a un picacho de piedras.

Doc se asoma al otro lado... Puede ver una llanura en la que hay un helicóptero, un par de vehículos 4x4 y una moto. Rodeándolos, un par de docenas de personas, como si fueran un ejército.

-Están ahí –susurra Doc; y todos se asoman por la escarpada cima.

-No veo ninguna jaula –dice Nick mientras saca la cámara de fotos-, ni hueveras, ni cajas... ¿Dónde van a transportar lo que se lleven?

-En el helicóptero –aclara Doc.

-¿Saben que tarde o temprano nos van a descubrir? –presagia Mitchell.

-No lo creo...

-Sí, en serio. Es prácticamente imposible que no nos crucemos con alguna de esas personas. En algún momento, su ecuación y la nuestra se cruzarán.

-¡Mitchell, por favor! –exclama Doc- ¡Olvida las matemáticas por un momento! Bajemos de aquí. Hay que buscar un punto más cercano para tomar los videos.

Un hombre con sombrero tejano lidera el pequeño ejército de hombres. Ocultos entre unos matorrales cercanos, los de InGen sacan fotos y videos de todo lo que pasa. Nick Van Owen parece estar disfrutando al máximo con lo que hace.

-Observa la disposición en el llano –dice Doc-. El helicóptero está en el punto más alejado a la espesura, y entre él y la selva, están los coches y la moto.

-Seguro que hay algo en ése helicóptero que intentan defender –se aventura a decir Nick.

-Puede que estén guardando los huevos allí –opina Mary.

-Y mirad a esos hombres –sigue diciendo Doc-. Parecen sacados del ejército. Y van bien armados.

-Aquel debe ser el jefe –dice Tim señalando a un hombre con sombrero tejano.

-¡Un momento! –dice Nick-. Yo conozco a ese hombre.

-¿Qué? –exclama el resto del grupo.

-Sí. Es Peter Stanford, un reconocido espía americano. No está consagrado con el ejército nacional, pero realiza trabajos por encargo del gobierno. Trabaja por su propia cuenta, y con su propio ejército de hombres. No obedece a nadie. Es como un espía a domicilio. Le pagas, hace su trabajo y se va.

-¿Un mercenario? –propone Doc.

-Algo así –reafirma Nick.

-¿Y desde cuando está con Biosyn? –se pregunta Doc.

-Imposible saberlo –aclara Nick-. Si le pagan bien, hace lo que sea.

-Incluso robar huevos de dinosaurios –completa Doc.

En ese momento, la puerta del helicóptero se abre. Aparece tras ella un hombre vestido con traje de chaqueta.

Tim y Lex se sobresaltan, a punto de ponerse de pie.

-¡Es mi padre! –exclaman a dúo.

Les agarran para impedir que se pongan de pie.

-¡Papá! –grita Lex.

Mitchell le tapa la boca. Lex se enfurece y le da un mordisco en la mano.

-¡Auh! –se queja el joven-. ¡Seguro que eres más peligrosa que los raptores esos!

-¡Quietos! –susurra Doc-. No pueden descubrirnos ahora.

-Pero es mi padre –se lamenta Tim-... ¿Qué hace ahí?

-Seguramente, trabajar para Biosyn –supone Doc.

-Esto cambia mucho las cosas –explica Nick-. Vuestro padre está con los de Biosyn y seguro que ha traicionado a InGen y a vuestro abuelo para conseguir llegar hasta aquí.

-¡Mi padre es incapaz de hacer eso! –exclama Lex.

-¡Uuuh! La cosa se pone calientita –susurra Mitchell con retintín.

-Si mi padre está ahí es para ayudar a mi abuelo –dice Tim-, nunca para traicionarlo.

-Seguro que hay una explicación para todo esto –tranquiliza Doc-. Pero por ahora debemos esperar. Vayámonos, mañana lo veremos todo de otro modo.

TRAICIÓN

Marty Gutiérrez permanece en el campamento, vigilando. El cielo empieza a nublarse. Mira su reloj y se acerca a uno de los jeeps. De él, saca una mochila con sus iniciales: M. G.

Se la echa al hombro, toma un mapa que hay en una pequeña mesa desmontable, junto a la tienda de Thorne, y se encamina hacia la jungla.

Camina entre los árboles, mirando el mapa. Sobre él, hay señalados distintos puntos con un bolígrafo azul. Es el mapa de Doc Thorne. Tiene la localización de los puntos de anidamiento de todas las especies de la isla.

Marty se lo guarda en el bolsillo derecho. Al apartar la cazadora para guardarlo, se ve que lleva una pistola cogida en el cinturón. La acaricia y sonríe.

Los seis espías llegan al campamento. Doc llama a Marty a gritos.

-¡Marty! ¡Ya estamos de vuelta!

Doc mira en el interior de la tienda de Marty.

-¿Marty?

Pero no hay nadie.

-¡Maldita sea! –exclama- ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

-Quizás halla ido al baño –opina Mitchell sonriente.

-¡Marty! –sigue gritando Doc- ¡Marty!

El eco de su voz se propaga sobre la llanura, y los Paras, que otra vez llenan esa orilla, gritan en respuesta.

-Dudo que te oiga con el griterío de los Paras –dice Tim.

-Tienes razón –concede Doc, y se va hacia su tienda.

Marty escucha el lejano sonido de los Paras y sonríe. Mira el mapa nuevamente.

-Debo estar por aquí –se dice en voz alta.

Observa lo cerca que está de la cordillera central de isla, que se extiende en paralelo a la costa por el centro-oeste del territorio.

-Este lugar parece seguro: alejado de los depredadores. Con suerte encontrarás una cueva y te mojarás, Marty.

Mira el cielo, que está más nublado y gris que antes.

En el campamento, Mitchell busca a Doc.

-¿Has visto a Doc? –le pregunta a Mary.

-Se fue hace un rato. Iba a buscar a Marty.

-Precisamente iba a decirle que dejara de buscarlo.

-¿Por qué? –se extraña la joven.

-Porque Marty se ha llevado su mochila –explica Mitchell-, la que estaba en el jeep, y el mapa. Y eso es que no piensa volver.

Doc camina entre los árboles, saltando las grandes raíces que crecen casi a ras de tierra.

-¡Marty! –grita-. ¡Marty!

Se oye un trueno. Mira el cielo, que empieza a amenazar con una tormenta.

-¡Oh, mierda! ¡Lo que faltaba!

Se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar de vuelta al campamento.

LA EXTRAÑA CONDUCTA DE LOS PARAS

En el campamento, Nick cubre los equipos de fotografía con una tela plástica impermeable. Mary le ayuda, apuntalando las esquinas.

Mitchell, Lex y Tim guardan las mochilas y paquetes en los maleteros de los jeeps, con la intención de cubrirlos de la lluvia.

Nick se les acerca, cubriéndose la cabeza con el gorro de su chaquetón: está empezando a llover.

-Daros prisa con eso, chicos, o se empaparán –dice ayudándoles.

En ese momento, los Paras empiezan a chillar fuertemente. Tim los mira con curiosidad.

-¿Qué les pasa? –pregunta.

-Quizás les asusta la lluvia –dice Mitchell riéndose.

La jungla está oscura. Apenas se ve lo que hay unos metros por delante. Doc Thorne sigue caminando, empapado por la lluvia. Se detiene un momento, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo. La lluvia cae de los árboles en grandes gotas. Parece desorientado a causa de la oscuridad.

Camina unos metros hacía un lado, pero después se da la vuelta y vuelve atrás.

Mira con los ojos entornados, en busca de algo que le indique hacia dónde ir. Pero se desespera y empieza a gritar:

-¡Nick! ¡Mitchell! ¡¿Dónde estáis?

De pronto, entre el rumor de la lluvia, oye a los Paras gritando.

Todos miran a los Paras, mojándose bajo la lluvia. La manada empieza a desplazarse hacia la selva, chillando. La lluvia cae fuertemente. Todo está muy oscuro.

-¿Se van? –pregunta Lex.

-Esto no tiene buena pinta –dice Tim.

-Creo que no –confirma Nick-. Todos a los coches.

Los cinco corren y se meten en uno de los jeeps. Nick en el lugar del conductor. Mitchell a su lado. Tim, Lex y Mary se sientan detrás.

Desde el coche observan cómo los Paras se van, abandonando la llanura.

-¿Será por la lluvia?

Entonces todos se callan. Reina el silencio. Ya no se oyen los Paras, sino sólo la lluvia, golpeando en el techo del vehículo.

Por un instante, oyen el frotar de las ramas, mecidas por el viento. Pero después, nada.

Tim está inquieto por la actitud de los animales. Tim sabe qué es lo que pasa...

Doc corre hacia la dirección en la que escucha a los Paras. Se detiene un momento: el sonido de los animales está estremecedoramente cercano, y a pesar de estar quieto, el sonido se acerca más y más. La tierra empieza a temblar bajo sus pies. Un murmullo que se mezcla con los gritos...

Doc corre hacia un árbol y se apresura en treparlo. No ha alcanzado la altura de tres metros, cuando la figura de los Paras en estampida le deja helado. Todos corren hacia él. Hacia su árbol.

Doc se aferra al tronco, sentado en una de las ramas. Aprieta su cara contra la corteza.

Las cabezas de los Paras empiezan a pasar junto a él. Una de las colas golpea el árbol de Doc, que se tambalea frágilmente. El lomo de otro de los animales se roza fuertemente, en la carrera, con las ramas bajas más cercanas a Doc.

Se aprieta aún más contra el tronco del árbol.

En un plano más alejado, se ve el árbol, con Doc agarrado, y la estampida de frente a él. Uno de los Paras, de tamaño mediano, se ve apresado entre dos más grandes, sin poder girar. Va directo hacia el árbol de Doc. Cada vez más cerca. El animal gime al ver cómo los cuerpos de los otros animales le impiden esquivar el árbol o detenerse.

Doc mira al joven Parasaurolophus, que va directo al árbol, a toda velocidad. Se agarra con todas sus fuerzas al tronco y grita.

El Para arrolla el árbol con el lomo, girando de frente en un último movimiento. El animal resbala y cae. El árbol se parte por la zona del impacto y cae. Doc se suelta y cae junto al tronco derribado del árbol, rodando por el suelo. Las patas de los animales golpean junto a él. Doc se acerca al tronco caído, para protegerse, y cierra los ojos hasta que todos pasan. El sonido se aleja poco a poco.

Cuando abre los ojos, sólo queda el Para que ha golpeado su árbol, caído en el suelo. Doc se levanta y se limpia el polvo de su ropa y su cara. Un polvo gris... Su ropa también está manchada de sangre, pero de sangre de los animales, no la suya.

Se acerca lentamente al animal caído y herido, pisoteado por el resto de la manada. El Para permanece inmóvil, con los ojos abierto y fijos en un punto, con la pupila contraída.

Doc le pone la mano en el cuello y hace un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

-¡Vaya pandilla de tarados! –exclama, y se encamina hacia el campamento, en la dirección en la que venían los animales.

ATAQUE

Los cinco permanecían en el jeep, protegidos de la lluvia.

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunta Mary-. Tengo hambre.

Tim permanece mirando el exterior.

-Ssssssssh –manda a callar a Lex, que iba a decir la hora.

-¿Qué te pasa, Tim? –exclama ella, extrañada.

Tim sigue mirando fuera...

-He visto algo.

-¿Qué es? –pregunta Nick.

-No lo sé.

Tim vuelve a mirar. Es como si el agua se moviera hacia fuera de la laguna, por el aire... Como si la hierba se desplazara...

-¡Oh, no!

Mitchell también parece haberlo visto...

-Es en momentos como este –dice metódicamente- en los que uno piensa: "¿quién me mandaría a mí venir a esta isla?"

Todos miran por las ventanillas cerradas y goteantes de la lluvia en dirección a la laguna. Pero el ataque viene por detrás.

Algo golpea al jeep por el otro lado, haciendo que se meza peligrosamente.

Lex y Mary gritan.

En una imagen desde fuera, se ve el coche balanceándose, pero nada que lo mueva. Sólo se ve el jeep. Pero poco a poco, una imagen aparece a un lado del vehículo. Y después otra. Dos grandes y musculosos cuerpos rosados, casi morados. Dos Carnotauros.

Uno de los animales ruge. El mismo sonido que habían escuchado la noche anterior. El otro responde fuertemente.

En el jeep, todos ven ahora el cuerpo de los dos atacantes.

-Seguramente saben que estamos dentro –dice Tim.

-¿Cómo? –pregunta Nick.

-No sabemos cuanto tiempo llevan observándonos –aclara Tim-. Nos han podido ver entrar.

-¡Arranca el coche, Nick! –grita Mitchell-. ¡Vámonos de aquí! ¡Arranca el jeep!

-No puedo. Doc tiene las llaves –se lamenta Nick Van Owen.

Uno de los Carnotauros vuelve a golpear el jeep. El otro lo rodea y lo golpea, pero por detrás.

El coche se desplaza unos metros hacia delante, sobre sus ruedas.

-¡Oh, mierda! –exclama Nick.

El Carnotauro vuelve a golpear, y el coche avanza unos cuantos metros, hacia la laguna.

Nick, en el interior, echa el freno de mano. Pero es inútil, los animales tienen más fuerza y vuelven a golpear el jeep hacia el agua. Con un traqueteo, el freno de mano salta y el coche vuelve avanzar. Ahora está a unos noventa metros del agua.

Nick intenta echar el freno de mano otra vez.

-¡Está roto! –se lamenta, dejando de intentarlo.

-Creo que deberíamos salir de aquí –propone Mary.

-¿Estás loca? –exclama Mitchell Malcolm- Eso es lo que quieren que hagamos.

Otro golpe más. El agua a ochenta metros, en pendiente hacia abajo.

-¿Y qué propones que hagamos? –pregunta Lex.

-Permanecer dentro del jeep –dice Mitchell.

-¿Hasta el último segundo? –exclama Mary.

-Hasta el último segundo –susurra Mitchell.

Los Carnotauros vuelven a golpear. El coche avanza mucho más esta vez, al estar cuesta abajo.

-¡Nos vamos a ahogar! ¡Nos vamos a ahogar! –empieza a gritar Mary sin parar.

-¡Agarraos fuerte! –grita Nick.

Los Carnotauros acometen una vez más. El coche avanza cuesta abajo, al principio rápido, después lentamente. Se detiene a pocos metros del agua, en una zona fangosa. Las ruedas del vehículo se hunden y resbalan por el barro, hacia el agua.

Pero los Carnotauros no vuelvan a golpear. Ahora están esperando.

-Quieren que salgamos –susurra Tim.

El silencio es absoluto. Los cuerpos de los Carnotauros vuelven a desaparecer.

-¿Se han ido? –pregunta Lex.

-No –dice Tim-, siguen ahí, observándonos.

Sólo se oye la respiración de los humanos... El jeep sigue resbalando por el lodo, desesperadamente despacio.

El silencio se ve interrumpido por el sonido de un claxon. El sonido se vuelve a repetir.

-¿Qué haces? –dice Mitchell mirando a Nick.

-Yo no he tocado nada –responde éste, levantando las manos.

El claxon vuelve a sonar. Viene de fuera. Los Carnotauros vuelven a aparecer, poco a poco. Después, con un gruñido empiezan a alejarse.

Todos miran hacia fuera. Los Carnotauros se dirigen al otro coche, que tiene las luces encendidas. Hay alguien al volante del mismo: Doc Thorne.

Doc vuelve a tocar el claxon, hasta que los animales están lo suficientemente cerca. Entonces, Doc pisa el acelerador y el jeep avanza por la oscura llanura, a campo traviesa. Los animales le siguen, cada uno a un lado de vehículo.

Todos miran cómo se van alejando, hasta que Mitchell dice:

-Lo que Doc pretendía era darnos tiempo para escapar del jeep. Si nos quedamos mirando, su esfuerzo será para nada.

Los cinco bajan del vehículo, empapándose con la lluvia, y observan como las ruedas delanteras del mismo empiezan a rozar el agua de la orilla. Después, echan a correr hacia los árboles.

Doc Thorne conduce a toda velocidad, mirando por ambos retrovisores cómo los Carnotauros se le acercan. El coche pasa sobre un montículo de tierra, saltando por los aires. Las luces del jeep alumbran hacia el cielo y, después, las cuatro ruedas vuelven a tener contacto con el suelo, en una estruendosa caída.

El jeep no deja de avanzar, pero los Carnotauros se acercan. Uno de ellos consigue cabecear la parte de atrás del vehículo, por uno de los lados. El coche gira bruscamente, perdiendo velocidad y cambiando de dirección. El otro Carnotauro muerde débilmente el techo del jeep, que chirría bajo los dientes del animal.

Doc observa que frente a él se acaba la llanura bruscamente: los árboles crecen fuertes y frondosos a unos pocos metros. A esas alturas, no sabe si girar o estrellarse contra ellos: haga lo que haga, arriesga su vida.

El jeep gira noventa grados cuando está a unas pocas decenas de metros de los árboles. Los Carnotauros se despistan y derrapan al cambiar de trayectoria, levantando una polvareda negra.

Doc puede ver ahora, bajo la lluvia, un estrecho camino que desciende en pendiente, alejándose de la laguna. Por un instante, cree que puede conseguir escapar por él...

Pero es tarde. Uno de los grandes animales consigue alcanzar la rueda derecha de atrás y la pincha de un mordisco. Como resultado del incidente, el coche derrapa sin control, girando violentamente.

Uno de los Carnotauros lo detiene, pisándolo con una pata. Casi al mismo tiempo, el otro muerde el parachoques delantero y gira la cabeza, volcando el vehículo, dejándolo de lado.

En el interior, Doc se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad, cayendo sobre la puerta del copiloto.

Uno de los Carnotauros muerde la puerta que queda hacia arriba, la del lado donde estaba Doc, la del piloto, y la arranca de cuajo.

Doc mira hacia arriba, desesperado. Las gotas de lluvia caen sobre su cara a través del hueco de la puerta. Mira inquieto, pero parece que los Carnotauros hayan desaparecido: no atacan, no rugen, no hay movimientos afuera...

Doc se incorpora, trepando lentamente por el vehículo, agarrándose al volante para auparse. Pone uno de los pies sobre el freno de mano, y así logra la altura suficiente para sacar la cabeza y mirar el exterior.

Cautelosamente, mira la soledad que hay fuera. Sólo ve hierba golpeada por la lluvia... menos en dos zonas, en las que parece no caer el agua; como su hubiera un toldo sobre ellas.

Doc traga saliva, entendiendo lo que pasa. Los Carnotauros vuelven a aparecer, sus cuerpos rosados sobre las zonas de césped donde no caía agua. Con un ágil movimiento, uno de los dos animales le muerde el torso y lo saca limpiamente del vehículo. Lo coloca en el suelo, detrás del jeep, y ambos inician la cena, entre gritos apagados.

Nick, Mary, Lex, Tim y Mitchell corren entre los grandes árboles, apartando ramas.

-¡Ya está bien! –dice Nick entrecortadamente-. Creo que estamos bastante lejos ya.

A dejado de llover, pero sigue tan oscuro como si fuera de noche. De hecho, no queda mucho para que atardezca.

Lex y Mary se acuclillan para descansar. Nick se sienta en el suelo. Mitchell se inclina sobre sí mismo, apoyando sus manos sobre las rodillas.

Tim los mira a todos. Luego mira alrededor.

-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunta.

-En Isla Nublar –responde Mitchell sonriendo.

Todos ignoran el jocoso comentario.

-En algún lugar de la jungla –responde Nick-, al sur de la laguna.

-¿Creen que Doc está bien? –se preocupa Mary.

-La única forma de comprobarlo sería volviendo al campamento y buscándolo –indica Tim.

-Creo que no es buena idea –sugiere Mitchell.

-Estamos tan seguros aquí como en la laguna –razona Nick-. Corremos el mismo peligro. Esos animales pueden estar en cualquier parte, y ni siquiera podemos verlos. Lo mejor es volver. No traemos ni armas, ni mapas, ni víveres...

-Perdona –interrumpe Mitchell-. ¿Te sirve esto?

Mitchell Malcolm trae una mochila negra en la mano. La abre y saca un cuaderno. En una de sus hojas hay un mapa de la isla con las anotaciones más importantes hecho a mano. Una copia del mapa de Doc.

-¿La has hecho tú? –pregunta Nick cogiendo el cuaderno.

-Sí.

-Muy precavido. A mí no se me habría ocurrido hacerle una copia al mapa de Doc.

-A mí sí. Estaba claro que algo malo nos iba a suceder.

-Ya empieza como su padre –susurra Lex.

Mitchell le mira de soslayo.

-Mi manera de pensar es distinta a la de padre. También os puedo decir que ésa copia del mapa no nos servirá por mucho tiempo. Dentro de poco, seremos descubiertos por los de Biosyn.

-No, si permanecemos alejados de ellos –dice Nick-. Por ahora, volvamos al campamento, agrupemos todo lo que nos queda y después ya veremos lo que hacemos.

MARTY

Marty Gutiérrez trepa por unas rocas, sumido en la oscuridad.

-Debería haber cogido una linterna –susurra.

Llega a la cima de un picacho y divisa una cueva. Marty está en la zona montañosa del centro-oeste de la isla. Ha ido hasta allí en busca de un lugar cubierto para pasar la noche y protegerse de la lluvia.

Pero ha sido inútil: estaba empapado. La lluvia le había pillado desprevenido y alejado de la zona. Ahora había parado, pero sólo Dios sabía si por la noche empezaría de nuevo a llover.

Marty mira hacia la cueva. Se le escapa una sonrisa.

-¡Eso es, Marty! Al final, conseguirás dormir a cubierto, bien protegido.

Empieza a caminar hacia la cueva.

La boca está oscura, y es del tamaño de una puerta doble grande. Parece ser profunda.

Marty mira el cielo: sigue nublado. Y ahora, además, está oscureciendo.

Entra lentamente en la cueva y permanece inmóvil, mientras sus ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad. Poco a poco, consigue ver multitud de pasillos, como si fuera un laberinto.

-Será mejor que te quedes cerca de la entrada –se dice a sí mismo en voz alta-. No querrás perderte ahí dentro, ¿verdad?

Se sienta junto a una de las paredes, abre su mochila y saca en pequeño teléfono móvil, del tamaño de una tarjeta de créditos. Lo mira sonriente.

-Vas a ser millonario, Marty.

Su sonrisa se disuelve al oír algo en la cueva. Una especie de siseo, como una serpiente grande.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

Marty se pone de pie, con la mochila en una mano y el teléfono en la otra.

El sonido se repite. Marty empieza a andar hacia la salida de la cueva, sin dejar de mirar la oscuridad del interior.

Sale a la vaga claridad, de espaldas. Se le ve desde lejos, de espaldas, caminando hacia fuera de la cueva, pero sin dejar de mirarla, como esperando que algo salga de ella. Pero la amenaza no viene del interior.

Varias figuras aparecen detrás de él, sin que se dé cuenta. Sólo a unos metros de él. Figuras de animales, como de serpientes grandes, entre las rocas.

Las figuras desaparecen justo un segundo antes de que Marty se dé la vuelta. El hombre empieza a andar, alejándose de la cueva.

-Esto no ha sido buena idea –se dice en voz alta, caminando, mientras saca el mapa de su mochila-. Quizás haya algún otro sitio...

Pero tropieza y el teléfono móvil, que llevaba en la mano izquierda se le cae por una pendiente.

Marty no duda en ir tras él. Empieza a descender rápidamente por unas rocas, para llegar hasta donde está el teléfono.

Con un salto final, Marty llega abajo y se agacha para recogerlo. Lo mira cuidadosamente, para ver si ha sufrido algún daño.

-Está bien. Todo está bien.

Pero cuando mira hacia arriba, para volver a subir a dónde estaba, ve unas figuras que le esperan. Al menos doce Velociraptores están arriba, a diez metros por encima de él, acuclillados, esperando a que suba para devorarle.

Marty se estremece de escalofríos y busca desesperadamente algún otro camino por abajo, donde él está. Descubre que ha descendido a un callejón sin salida. Sólo puede subir o permanecer donde está, rodeado de rocas y paredes de piedra.

-Me quedaré aquí hasta que vengan a ayudarme –se da esperanzas-. De todas formas –dice mirando a los raptores-, no podéis bajar hasta aquí, la pendiente es demasiado inclinada para que un animal descienda.

Marty vuelve a girar en busca de una salida. Todo está demasiado oscuro para encontrar algún pasillo que...

Un golpe detrás de él. Un golpe de algo que ha caído detrás de él. Incluso hemos visto la sombra de algo al caer.

Marty gira sobresaltado: uno de los raptores está ahí. Ha saltado los diez metros.

Marty grita al ver al animal, con la boca semiabierta, sus grandes y afilados dientes amenazándole. Empieza a correr, huyéndole, pero rápidamente se acorrala él mismo contra una de las paredes de piedra. El raptor salta hacia él. Marty lo esquiva y el animal cae con una especie de graznido. Marty sigue corriendo: ha visto un pasillo que lo llevará fuera del atolladero en el que estaba. Mira hacia atrás un momento, sin dejar de correr, y ve que los demás raptores también saltan los diez metros de altura, para empezar a correr detrás de él.

-Raptores... Raptores... –grita entre jadeos-. He oído cosas... horribles de... los raptores.

Marty mete el teléfono en la mochila y la cierra. Se la echa a la espalda, para correr más rápidamente. Llega a una zona donde el suelo se ve más húmedo, y al girar en un escollo, descubre un río que cruza las montañas. Está a unos tres metros por debajo de él.

Marty mira hacia atrás, dubitativo. Mira el agua. Entonces se oyen los gruñidos de los raptores, que no están muy lejos de él, y Marty se decide a lanzarse al río.

Cae de forma torpe, un chapuzón desesperado. Patalea y mueve los brazos fuertemente debajo del agua, hasta que consigue salir a flote. Cuando lo hace, sacude la cabeza, toma una gran bocanada de aire y mira hacia arriba. Los raptores están allí, observándole.

-No lo harán –dice-. Le tienen miedo al agua.

Marty empieza a nadar hacia la otra orilla del río, hacia la otra pared de piedra, para escalarla y escapar. Pero el sonido de un chapuzón le hiela la sangre. Marty mira hacia atrás: uno de los raptores nada hacia él, de la misma manera que lo hace un cocodrilo. Y, uno a uno, los raptores empiezan a saltar al agua.

Marty nada desesperadamente. Uno de los raptores le alcanza y muerde su mochila. Marty se hunde un instante, se quita la mochila para salir a flote y sigue nadando. El raptor queda atrás, mordisqueando la mochila. Marty sigue nadando. Otro raptor le alcanza y le muerde la pierna. Él grita fuertemente. El agua se tiñe de rojo. Marty intenta nadar, pero el raptor le tiene bien fijado por la pierna. Sólo consigue chapotear, sin moverse del sitio.

Otro raptor se le acerca rodeándolo. La cola del animal pasa junto a su cara, casi acariciándole. El raptor se vuelve y se pone de frente a él. Marty lo mira, sin comprender. El animal nada hacia él, lentamente, hasta que sus caras quedan una frente a la otra. Torpemente, el raptor abre la boca y rodea su cuello, preparándose para hacer presión.

Marty cierra los ojos con fuerza.

CAMPAMENTO DESTROZADO

Nick, Mitchell, Mary, Lex y Tim llegan al campamento. En medio de la oscuridad de la noche, logran ver que está todo destrozado: las tiendas de campaña deshechas, las mesas volcadas, los víveres y paquetes por el suelo... Sólo la torre de vigilancia de metal sigue en su sitio, intacta.

Tim mira alrededor con precaución.

-Parece que los Carnotauros se han ido –dice.

Nick recoge la mochila del equipo fotográfico.

-Mira que desastre. Esos animales no entienden de tecnología: no saben cómo tratar estos aparatos.

Mitchell se dirige hacia el coche, que sigue varado en la orilla de la laguna. Lex y Mary le siguen.

-En el coche quedan bultos –dice Mary, que se adelanta corriendo-. Los vi durante el ataque.

Pero Mary se detiene al oír el gruñido feroz de los Carnotauros.

-¿Están cerca? –pregunta inquieta.

-¿Cómo saberlo? –dice siniestramente Mitchell.

Mary se vuelve hacia los árboles y se va cerca de Nick. Mitchell y Lex siguen hacia el jeep. Cuando llegan, empiezan a buscar entre las cosas de la parte de atrás.

Nick sigue recogiendo cosas y metiéndolas en una mochila. De repente, levanta la vista y susurra:

-Mierda.

Los Carnotauros vienen hacia donde están ellos. Se les ve lejos aún, y avanzan lentamente.

-¡Escondeos todos! –grita Nick- ¡Escondeos!

Todos se alarman y miran. Mary corre con Nick, de nuevo hacia los árboles, con lo poco que han podido recoger. Tim se detiene y mira hacia donde está su hermana, tratando de asegurarse de que está bien.

Los Carnotauros los han visto, y ahora caminan más velozmente hacia ellos, rugiendo.

Lex hace el intento de ir hacia los árboles, pero Mitchell le agarra fuertemente.

-¡No te dará tiempo a alcanzar los árboles!

Lex intenta soltarse, forcejeando.

-¡Suéltame!

-¡No te dará tiempo! ¡Te cogerán!

-¡Déjame ir con mi hermano!

-¡Entra en el jeep! –le grita Mitchell.

Tim observa desde el lindero de árboles. Mitchell arrastra a Lex hasta el interior del vehículo. Lex aúlla:

-¡Tim! ¡Ayúdame!

Pero Tim se da media vuelta y empieza a correr entre los árboles.

-¡Tim! ¡No me dejes aquí! ¡Espera!

Lex ha empezado a llorar y deja de forcejear. Mitchell aprovecha el momento de flaqueza para meterla en el jeep y cerrar las puertas del vehículo justo cuando los Carnotauros llegan.

-Escucha –dice Mitchell, sentado en el asiento de atrás junto a Lex-: ellos estarán bien. Y seguro que el deseo de tu hermano es que te quedarás aquí, que estuvieras a salvo.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Mi hermano me estaba esperando! ¡Tú no entiendes nada!

Pero Lex deja de gritarle a Mitchell cuando uno de los Carnotauros muerde una rueda del jeep y lo levanta unos metros. El jeep vuelve a caer, botando.

Los dos jóvenes respiran de manera entrecortada.

-Creo que mi padre sabía lo que decía cuando me negó a venir a esta isla...

El otro Carnotauro golpea el jeep hacia el agua.

-Bonita forma de morir –se lamenta Lex-: ahogados por dos dinosaurios.

-Al menos es una muerte original –admite Mitchell sonriendo; los animales golpean el jeep, que ya está en el agua-. ¿Cuántas personas conoces que digan: pues mi hermana murió ahogada por dos dinosaurios?

-¡Tus puntos de humor empiezan a ser odiosos, ¿los sabes?

Uno de los Carnotauros muerde el techo del jeep, abriendo enormemente la boca. Y con un gran esfuerzo, el depredador levanta el coche y lo lanza hacia el lago. El jeep sale revoleado hacia el centro de la laguna, cayendo al agua de forma ruidosa.

El vehículo sale a flote. En el interior, Mitchell calma a Lex, que no deja de gritar.

-El jeep flota: tranquila. Tranquilízate.

Pero en ese momento, el agua empieza a entrar por delante, por la zona de los pedales. Los dos miran con los ojos muy abiertos cómo el jeep se empieza a inclinar hacia delante.

Uno de los Carnotauros da tres torpes zancadas por la orilla, hacia el centro de la laguna, y después se lanza casi de cabeza, para salir nadando hacia el jeep. La zambullida produce una inmensa columna de agua.

Mitchell, en el interior, busca desesperadamente algo que había visto instantes antes en el maletero. Lex no deja de gritar. Los dos están apoyados en los asientos delanteros. El agua alcanza ya la mitad del volumen interior del automóvil. El jeep está totalmente vertical.

Mitchell hace una exclamación de júbilo y abre la puerta del maletero hacia arriba, desde el interior.

-Salgamos por aquí –dice.

Lleva algo en las manos, lo ha sacado del maletero; es una especie de bulto de plástico. Mitchell tira de una anilla y el bulto se infla hasta convertirse en una balsa plástica.

Lex, que estaba nadando, se sube empapada. Mitchell salta desde el vehículo hasta la balsa. El jeep se hunde junto a ellos, formando un pequeño remolino.

Mitchell empieza a remar con las manos. El Carnotauro nada hacia ellos, está a tan solo quince metros. Lex se revuelve histérica en la balsa, como buscando una salida. Mitchell mira al animal, esperando lo inevitable. También ve, en la distancia, a Tim, Nick y Mary, que observan desde el linde de los árboles...

Y en ese momento, con el sonido de un disparo, el Carnotauro deja de nadar y se hunde torpemente, chapoteando.

Mitchell y Lex miran como desaparece bajo el agua, dejando una bocanada de burbujas. Después, miran hacia la orilla: un puñado de soldados disparan al otro Carnotauro, que se aleja gruñendo. Tim, Nick y Mary se dirigen hacia ellos.

-¡Son lo de Biosyn! –exclama Mitchell.

Pero la balsa no tiene remos, y se encamina hacia un río, llevada por la corriente, bajo la atenta mirada del resto del equipo de InGen.

CAZANDO CAZADORES

Mitchell lleva su dedo hacia un botón del panel.

-Activaremos los sistemas de seguridad periféricos de la isla –y lo pulsa-. También podemos activar los sensores de movimiento y... –pulsa dos botones más-, el suministro eléctrico en esta instalación.

Las luces de la sala donde están se encienden.

-¡Bravo! –vitorea Lex.

Peter y Mary siguen inmóviles en la sala de la compuerta, a oscuras.

-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunta Mary.

-No tengo ni idea, nos vendría bien un poco de luz.

-Activa este –indica Tim.

Mitchell lee la etiqueta que hay junto al botón.

-SUMINISTRO ELÉCTRICO DEL CENTRO DE VISITANTES... ¿Para qué?

-Peter, Juan y Mary estaban allí, intentando comunicarse con alguien desde la sala de control.

-De acuerdo –dice Mitchell; y pulsa el botón.

Peter y Mary quedan cegados unos instantes por el manantial de luz que inunda la habitación. Poco a poco, observan la sala, con los ojos entreabiertos.

-¡Bien! –exclama Peter-. Eso ha estado muy bien: alguien ha restablecido la corriente eléctrica.

Mary observa que la sala es pequeña, y está repleta de armarios metálicos, algunos de ellos con cerrojos. Están por todas las pareces. Parecen taquillas.

-Aquí hay una escalera de mano con la que podremos volver a salir al tejado –indica Peter.

-¿Qué son? –pregunta la chica señalando los armarios.

Peter abre uno de ellos y sonríe plenamente, como si acabara de ver a un viejo amigo. Mary también sonríe y mira a Peter.

En el tejado, los raptores se mueven con cautela y lentitud, para no resbalar. Olfatean el aire, intentando localizar a sus presas.

En ese instante, la compuerta del tejado se abre y aparece la cabeza de Peter.

-¡Eh, bichos asquerosos! –grita.

Los raptores le observan, perplejos al principio; después, uno de ellos chilla amenazadoramente.

Peter sale del agujero y muestra un rifle a los animales, al tiempo que apunta hacia uno de ellos.

-¡Esto va por Juan!

Y dispara. El raptor cae fulminado, y rueda por el tejado hasta despeñarse en el suelo con un golpe sordo.

Los otros dos raptores se miran, sin comprender lo que pasa. Mary también sale del agujero con un rifle, se acuclilla en el tejado y dispara. Le acierta a otro raptor en la cabeza. El animal cae y rueda hasta ellos.

-Eso ha esto muy bien –la felicita Peter.

-Gracias.

El último raptor se ve solo y, presa del pánico, trata de huir hacia arriba del tejado, pero Peter trepa tras él, hasta colocarse a sólo dos metros del animal. El raptor, inclinado hacia el suelo, en posición de defensa, le gruñe y sisea fuertemente, como un gato acorralado. Peter le apunta a la cabeza.

-No sois tan valientes a solas, ¿no, hijo de...?

Mitchell, Tim y Lex se acercan al Centro de Visitantes. Miran a su alrededor, casi asombrados.

-Esto está demasiado en calma –dice Tim.

Lex asiente con la cabeza.

En ese momento se oye un disparo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

Los tres corren hacia la entrada principal y se asoman a la sala, sin llegar a entrar. Miran hacia la escalera y ven un cuerpo en el suelo, rodeado de sangre. Lex pone cara de asco y se abraza a Mitchell, para no mirar.

-Creo que es Juan –explica Tim-. Espero que los demás estén bien...

En ese momento, algo salta detrás de ellos desde el tejado, agarra a Lex por los hombros y grita. Lex también grita, totalmente aterrada.

Cuando los chicos se dan la vuelta descubren que es Peter Stanford. Lex se encoleriza.

-¡Eres un idiota! –grita; y le da una patada en la espinilla.

Peter se queja, agarrándose la pierna y saltando sobre un solo pie.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¿No aguantáis una broma, o qué?

-Peter, ¿qué hacías en el tejado? –cuestiona Mitchell.

-Bueno...

En ese momento, cae un raptor del techo. Lex vuelve a gritar, pero al poco se da cuenta de que está muerto.

Después, cae Mary.

-Cazando raptores –dice la chica pelirroja-. Eso es lo que hacíamos.

Los tres chicos quedan perplejos.

-Bien... –dice Mitchell-. Intentemos comunicarnos con alguien desde la sala de control.

SALA DE CONTROL

La sala de control parece un basurero. Los ordenadores están por el suelo; también hay una escalera de mano.

Los cinco entran por una ventana amplia y redonda que hay junto a la puerta.

Cuando entran, Tim y Lex observan todo: los ordenadores, la escalera que hay en el suelo... Después se miran y se cogen de la mano.

-Bueno -dice Mitchell-, por aquí debe haber algún ordenador que funcione...

-Te he dicho que están todos rotos –replica Mary.

Mitchell observa al fondo de la sala, allí hay tres monitores encendidos.

-Allí –indica Peter señalándolos.

-Ya los he visto –responde Mitchell.

El joven matemático se abre paso, pateando los monitores que hay por el suelo. Llega junto a las pantallas encendidas y se sienta en una silla.

Dos de esas pantallas muestran un tilinante mensaje de error. La otra pide una clave de acceso.

-Mierda –dice Mitchell.

-Espera –acude Peter-. ¿Alguien tiene un teléfono móvil?

Mitchell abre su mochila y saca uno. Peter lo coge y lo golpea contra la mesa.

-¡Eh! –se queja Mitchell.

-Puedes comprarte más móviles –asevera Peter-... siempre que salgas con vida de esta isla –Peter hace una pausa y consigue abrir el móvil-. Esto lo aprendí –continúa el mercenario- en una de mis misiones en solitario. Tuve que asaltar un ordenador –Peter coge un cable que hay en el suelo y lo pela con los dientes; escupe el trozo de plástico con vulgaridad-, pero ese ordenador pedía una clave de acceso, igual que este –Peter coge un chip en concreto del móvil y le conecta el cable-. Resulta que uno de mis reclutas había estudiado no sé qué de electrónica, y era medio hacker –Pet se acerca a la CPU del ordenador-. Él me enseñó a hacer esto.

Y conecta el otro extremo del cable a un puerto de la CPU, por detrás del ordenador.

La pantalla empieza a vibrar, como si recibiera interferencias de una llamada. Después, el espacio dónde va la clave, se llena de letras y números. Los caracteres pasan uno detrás de otro, hasta que cinco de ellos quedan fijados. Forman la palabra "ÁMBAR". La pantalla se colorea de verde e indica "CLAVE CORRECTA". Después, el ordenador arranca con normalidad.

-¡Eh! –se sorprende Mitchell-. ¡Muy bien!

La pantalla muestra ahora un extraño menú. Mitchell se queda perplejo.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es sistema UVIX –comenta Lex-. Creo que deberías dejarme a mí.

Y toma una silla para ella.

Con rapidez, Lex mueve el ratón sobre unos cuadraditos en 3D. Encuentra con facilitad uno que reza "SISTEMA DE SEGURIDAD DE LAS PUERTAS", y lo cliquea. La puerta emite un pitido y muestran una luz verde. Mary se acerca a ella y la abre.

-¡Buen trabajo, Lex!

-Y ahora –dice emocionada- vamos a lo que nos concierne.

Coloca el puntero del ratón sobre otro cuadradito que indica "SISTEMAS DE COMUNICACIONES", y lo activa.

En algún lugar de la sala, se oye el siseo de una radio. Todos se ponen a buscarla, entre los monitores y aparatos que hay por el suelo.

Mitchell está frente a Lex, le mira a los ojos y le dice:

-Muy bien, Lex. Gracias.

Los dos jóvenes se miran muy tiernamente...

-¡La tengo! –grita Tim con una radio en la mano.

-Trae acá –pide Peter Stanford; y empieza a hablar por el micrófono del aparato-. Esto es una emergencia. Repito: una emergencia. A todo medio de transporte cercano a las coordenadas –da las coordenadas de la isla-, rogamos que se pongan en comunicación con nosotros en la sintonía 55.3. Repito: a todo medio de transporte...

-Recibido –interrumpe una voz-. Digan quiénes son.

-Somos lo supervivientes de una expedición. Corremos peligro de muerte.

-¿Son la expedición Espía? –pregunta la voz.

-¿Expedición Espía? –se extraña Peter.

Tim le arrebata el micrófono y dice:

-Sí, somos los supervivientes de esa expedición. Al habla Timothy Murphy.

-¿Tim? –se extraña la voz.

-¿Alan? –reconoce Tim.

-Sí, soy yo –confirma Alan Grant a través de la radio-. Vamos hacia la isla en un helicóptero. Tenéis que salir de ahí inmediatamente. Danos vuestras coordenadas; ¿dónde debemos recogeros?

Tim le da unas coordenadas, mirando un mapa de Isla Nublar que hay en la pared.

-De acuerdo –dice Alan a través de la radio-. Estaremos ahí en media hora. Corto.

La radio vuelve a emitir el siseo inicial. Todos los jóvenes lanzan vítores de alegría y se abrazan.

-Un momento... –interrumpe Peter-. No le has dado las coordenadas del Centro de Visitantes...

-No –confirma Tim-. Le he dado las coordenadas del helicóptero del abuelo.

-¿Y cómo vamos a ir hasta allí en media hora?

En ese mismo instante, se oye el claxon de un jeep y una voz que grita:

-¡Mary! ¡Mary, ¿dónde estás?

Mary muestra una amplia sonrisa y grita jubilosa:

-¡Nick!

Nick observa cómo las cinco personas salen del Centro de Visitantes.

-¿Cómo habéis llegado todos hasta aquí? –se extraña Nick.

-Es muy largo de contar –dice Tim-. Ahora no hay tiempo que perder, vamos al helicóptero del abuelo. Allí va a recogernos Alan Grant.

Nick sonríe alegremente y arranca el jeep.


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

LA PROFECÍA DE JOHN HAMMOND

Dan Murphy, el padre de Lex y Tim, revisa los intravenosos del su suegro, el señor Hammond, dentro del helicóptero. Parece preocupado. Su rostro muestra tristeza.

Inesperadamente, se oye un ruido en el exterior. Dan coge un rifle que hay junto a él, aterrado. Mira la puerta cerrada del helicóptero, inquieto, como si algo fuera a atacarle. Se prepara para apuntar hacia la puerta, pero no le da tiempo: se abre de golpe, y algo entra con rapidez.

Dan grita, a punto de disparar. Pero lo que ha entrado es Peter Stanford, que le agarra el arma y se la quita de las manos.

-¿Está loco? –le grita.

Dan se muestra nervioso.

-¡Perdón! No sabía que era usted... Es que los he estado escuchando todo el tiempo. Han estado intentando entrar, ¿sabe?

-¿Quién?

-No lo sé... –pero Tim y Lex entran, apartando a Dan de la conversación-. ¡Lex! –exclama-. ¡Estás bien!

Y se dan un abrazo.

También entran Nick, Mary y Mitchell.

-¡Me alegro de que todos estén bien! –dice Dan-. ¿Y Juan?

Peter baja la cabeza.

-Él... no lo consiguió.

Dan baja la cabeza también, con tristeza.

-¿Lex? ¿Tim? –dice una voz susurrante.

Es John Hammond; se incorpora levemente en la camilla.

-Abuelo –dice Tim.

Lex ya ha empezado a llorar.

-¡Qué gran regalo! –sigue diciendo el anciano-. Poder ver a mis nietos antes de morir...

-No digas eso, abuelo.

-Lo sé... Pero es inevitable... Estoy a punto de irme...

Se vuelve a acostar en la camilla. Dan le acomoda la almohada.

-Vaya... –dice Nick.

-¿Y sabéis en qué pienso en estos últimos momentos? En que lo gratificante que ha sido mi vida. En el bien que le he hecho a muchas personas...

-Descansa, John –le ruega Dan.

-No. Ya descansaré... Déjame aprovechar lo que me queda... Sólo puedo pensar en la labor que he realizado para alcanzar un sueño. Un sueño llamado... Jurassic Park... Un sueño que no he llegado a concluir, pero que sin duda alguien lo hará. ¿Y sabéis por qué? Porque yo he sido el que ha puesto las bases para finalizarlo. Yo he surcado la mayor parte del camino... Sé que algún día mi sueño se hará realidad... y un niño podrá gritar: ¡Mira papá, un dinosaurio!

-Está delirando –afirma Nick-. Es un delirio final.

Hammond le clava una mirada asesina.

-Lo harán –dice el anciano señalándole-. Harán un Parque Jurásico. Y tú lo vas a ver, vas a estar allí, y dirás: "Mirad, Hammond tenía razón".

Después, John mira a Dan, y éste cierra los ojos y baja la cabeza.

-Será una realidad –continúa susurrando Hammond-... Ya puedo ver la cara feliz de los niños... Mirad su sonrisa –dice señalando levemente el techo del helicóptero-. Mirad.

Todos quedan perplejos ante el delirio del anciano.

-¡Qué fuerte! –susurra Mary.

-Mirad... Mirad sus caritas... ¡Hola, niñito! ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Te ha gustado el Parque? Le ha gustado... dice que le ha gustado...

Hammond cierra los ojos. Todos observan su pecho, en un movimiento continuo pero lento de respiración... Y poco a poco, se va aletargando, hasta que se detiene.

Dan le pone la mano en el pecho, baja la cabeza y le saca la aguja del intravenoso.

Tim y Lex empiezan a llorar, abrazados al cadáver de su abuelo.

Nick traga saliva duramente, y sale del helicóptero.

APOTEOSIS FINAL

Mary sale tras Nick.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Sí, estoy bien –dice Nick frotándose los ojos-. Es sólo que... bueno, era una persona entrañable, aunque un poco loca.

Mary sonríe.

-Te entiendo... –dice Mary mientras le da un abrazo.

Pero se ven interrumpidos por un ruido detrás del follaje.

Los dos miran a todos lados, buscando la fuente del sonido, pero no ven nada. Sólo un movimiento extraño de las hierbas, como si se movieran de sitio... ¡Como si se movieran de sitio!

-¡Oh, mierda! ¡Otra vez está aquí! –grita Nick.

Todos salen del helicóptero.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Es el Carnotauro? –pregunta Tim.

-Sí, es él.

-¿Dónde está? –vuelve a cuestionar Tim.

-No lo sé.

Y detrás, entre ellos y el helicóptero, surge la figura del musculoso cuerpo rosado. El animal ruge levemente. Todos se dan la vuelta, aterrados.

-¡Nos ha cortado la retirada al helicóptero! –exclama Nick.

Echan a correr hacia el otro lado, hacia el acantilado. Pronto se oye el sonido de otro helicóptero que se acerca.

-Escuchad –exclama Mitchell-. Deben ser los de InGen.

El Carnotauro avanza hacia ellos. El sonido del helicóptero es atronador, debe estar cerca, pero no lo ven. Los jóvenes están al borde del acantilado, acorralados por el dinosaurio.

-¿Dónde está? –pregunta Lex.

El Carnotauro ya está a punto de alcanzarles. Ellos están acorralados. Entonces, ascendiendo del acantilado, aparece el helicóptero de InGen, con Alan Grant apoyado sobre la puerta abierta, y con una metralleta en las manos, apuntando directamente al monstruoso animal.

Los chicos se tiran al suelo, mientras Alan dispara sin cesar. El Carnotauro retrocede un poco, se duele de los impactos de bala y se retira cada vez más.

Pero no es suficiente, el Carnotauro reacciona y con un movimiento rápido, vuelve a acercarse a los humanos.

Nick se pone en pie, y en un acto heroico, llama la atención del dinosaurio. El helicóptero desciende hasta donde están ellos.

-¡Eh! ¡Aquí! ¡Ven a por mí, grandullón! –grita Nick mientras corre; y después, mirando a los demás- ¡Rápido, subid al helicóptero!

El Carnotauro avanza hacia él.

-¡Nick! –grita desconsoladamente Mary, intentando correr hacia él; pero Tim le agarra fuertemente- ¡Nick!

Los demás, Dan, Lex y Mitchell, ya suben al helicóptero de InGen.

-Escucha Mary –aconseja Tim-: si no subes al helicóptero, el sacrificio que Nick ha hecho por ti no servirá para nada.

-¡Nick! –grita Mary llorando, mientras sube al helicóptero.

Alan les ayuda a embarcarse, y ordena que el helicóptero sobrevuele la pequeña llanura dónde está el otro helicóptero, y donde corre Nick.

Nick corre mirando al Carnotauro y al helicóptero que vuela sobre él. Alan le está gritando algo, pero él no puede oírle. Sólo piensa en correr para escapar del animal. También puede ver a Mary, llorando.

El Carnotauro consigue acorralarlo al otro lado, junto al acantilado también, muy cerca del helicóptero de Hammond. El animal ruge. El helicóptero de InGen vuela sobre el mar, lo más cerca del acantilado que puede.

-¡Salta Nick! –le grita Alan desde allí.

-¡No puedo hacerlo, está demasiado lejos!

-¡Sí que puedes!

El Carnotauro avanza ahora hacia él en carrera, para apresarlo con rapidez. Nick cierra los ojos fuertemente, esperando lo inevitable. El animal llega junto a él y abre las fauces en carrera, para atraparlo. Pero en ese momento, otro dinosaurio aparece en la escena, y muerde al Carnotauro en el cuello, desviándolo de su trayectoria hacia Nick. Es un Dilophosaurus.

Los dinosaurios se enzarzan en una pelea, ante la perplejidad de todos. Varios aviones de guerra sobrevuelan inesperadamente el cielo de la escena.

-¿Qué es eso? –dice Nick.

-¡Nick, salta! –vuelve a gritar Alan- ¡Rápido! ¡Ahora!

En la lucha, los dinosaurios golpean el helicóptero de Hammond, que se balancea sobre sí mismo, peligrosamente, muy cerca del abismo del acantilado. En un plano muy cercano, se ve cómo el depósito de combustible se ha roto y empieza a verter gasolina.

-¡Nick, salta!

Los animales se retuercen por el suelo, como si fuera una pelea de perros. Una de las colas vuelve a golpear el helicóptero de Hammond. El depósito sigue dejando escapar gasolina. El charco formado es enorme.

-¡Nick!

Nick se da la vuelta, coge carrerilla y salta hacia el helicóptero de InGen justo cuando los animales vuelven a golpear el helicóptero de Hammond, haciéndolo volcar. Se ven saltar chispas cerca del gran charco de gasolina... y el helicóptero estalla por los aires.

-¡Abuelo! –grita Lex llorando, mientras el helicóptero estalla por los aires.

Nick se ve volar hacia el helicóptero de InGen mientras siente detrás de él la explosión y la honda expansiva. Agita los brazos y las piernas en el aire. Detrás de él, las llamas de las explosión casi le lamen. Debajo, el mar rompe contra las puntiagudas rocas del acantilado. En frente, y cada vez más cerca, su única esperanza de salvación: el helicóptero de InGen, y los brazos de Alan Grant tendidos hacia él.

El fotógrafo logra agarrarse a la barra de aterrizaje del helicóptero. Alan y Tim le ayudan a subir. Con esfuerzo, Nick logra ponerse a salvo, y subir al helicóptero. Mary le abraza una vez que está arriba.

-Sabía que no ibas a morir –le dice la chica.

-¿Sí? ¿Por qué? –le pregunta Nick.

-Porque si mueres, no se cumpliría la profecía de Hammond.

Nick se ríe.

-No creo que se cumpla nunca... No pienso volver a una isla así.

Todos miran, entre las llamas, cómo aparecen más Dilophosaurus y atrapan al Carnotauro. El animal, preso y abatido, se da casi por vencido y cae. Los Dilos se preparan para el festín mientras el helicóptero de InGen se aleja.

-Bueno –dice Nick-, ahora Hammond duerme junto a su sueño. Se quedará en esa isla para siempre...

DESTRUCCIÓN DE ISLA NUBLAR

Todos se relajan al verse a salvo. Se sientan y cierran la puerta del helicóptero.

-¿Qué eran esos aviones? –pregunta Nick.

-Recibimos algunas imágenes del ataque que sufristeis junto a la laguna –explica Alan-, y de los Dilos... Palo Alto quedó impresionado y nos permitió al Comité de Vigilancia de las Islas terminar con nuestra labor...

-¿Terminar? –repite Nick.

-Sí –confirma Alan-, van a destruir Isla Nublar. No podemos permitir que esos animales escapen alguna vez...

Todos se aglomeran junto a la ventana de la puerta del helicóptero. La isla está muy lejana ya. Es un pequeño montículo verde y marrón sobre el mar. Pero pronto, ese bulto verde y marrón se vuelve amarillo y anaranjado en algunas partes... Y esos nuevos colores se van expandiendo hasta que lo cubren todo.

Reciben el lejano sonido de explosiones, y ven a los aviones volver victoriosos.

Las caras de los jóvenes, cansadas y pálidas, muestran ahora también una incomprensible preocupación.

-¿Y qué va a pasar con Sorna? –pregunta Nick.

Alan mira su reloj.

-A esta hora –dice-, ya habrá sido destruida también.

Los chicos bajan la cabeza, con tristeza.

-Me gustaban los Paras –se lamenta Mary.

-La verdad es que no sabemos ni siquiera si esos animales eran realmente como los dinosaurios que una vez dominaron la Tierra –dice Tim con lasitud, mirando a Mitchell.

Mitchell sonríe, sentado junto a Lex. La chica le mira y lo abraza. Mitchell le echa el brazo por encima cariñosamente.

El helicóptero se aleja sobre el mar. Los aviones pasan junto a él y le adelantan, quedándose como escoltas del helicóptero. Todo se funde con un precioso atardecer, dando la impresión de que ya va a terminar la película.

BESO

Pero hay otra escena. Ahora es de noche, y Mitchell sale por la puerta de las instalaciones InGen de Costa Rica. Le acompaña Lex.

Subtítulo: Instalaciones de InGen en Costa Rica.

-Bueno –dice Mitchell deteniéndose-, creo que es la despedida. Dentro de una hora sale mi vuelo hacia San Francisco.

Lex baja la cabeza.

-No quiero que te vayas –dice.

-¿No?

-No.

-Creí que era un estúpido machista, loco matemático, con puntos de humor odiosos y...

Lex le tapa la boca con la mano.

-Pues creo que entonces me gustan los estúpidos machistas, locos matemáticos, con puntos de humor odiosos.

Lex se acerca más a él.

-¿Te gustan? –se extraña Mitchell.

-Ajá –responde Lex acercándose más aún.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé... Y ahora mismo –dice con sus labios frente a los de Mitchell-, tampoco es que me importe mucho...

Mitchell concluye el acercamiento, poniendo de su parte también, y los dos se funden en un beso, al principio lento y suave, pero que se va volviendo cada vez más intenso. La mano de Mitchell acaricia la cara de Lex mientras se besan...

Ahora se ve a Tim Murphy y su padre Dan Murphy, están en una sala en la que con el rótulo "SALA DE REUNIONES". Están sentado Tim y Dan y seis personas bien trajeadas (parecen ser los ejecutivos de INGEN Inc.), en medio de ellos esta sentado un hombre de avanzada edad, parece ser el vicepresidente de INGEN, empieza a hablar explicando que John sabia que lo podía ocurrir, que las islas fueran destruidas, entonces hace un par de años iniciamos junto con él un tercer plan.

-¿un tercer plan? -pregunta Tim.

-Si, una tercera isla -responde el vicepresidente.

-¿Porque nos cuentan esto ahora? -pregunta Dan.

-Porque es lo que me dijo que hiciera John, me lo dijo antes de que se lo llevaran a la isla.

-¿Y porque no me han dicho nada a mi hasta ahora? -pregunta Dan furiosamente.

-Porque John no quiso.

Bueno lo que queremos saber es que van ha hacer, INGEN se ha quedado sin Director y voy a seguir las instrucciones de John, y es...

¿Tim Murphy quieres ser tu el director de INGEN y llevar a cabo el tercer plan?

Tim y Dan se quedan mirando unos segundos.

-Si -responde Tim.

De acuerdo, vamos a tener que seguir unos pasos...

La cámara se aleja por la puerta, recorre los pasillos y sale por la puerta principal y se va alejando hasta que se queda en negro.

FINAL

Se ven unas revistas sobre una mesa de recibidor. Una de ellas es el TIMES y muestra en la portada una foto de Mitchell Malcolm con el titular: "EL JOVEN QUE REVOLUCIONARÁ LAS MATEMÁTICAS".

Subtítulo: Facultad de Matemáticas; San Francisco, Carolina, . Ocho meses después.

Otra de las revistas, reza "MITCHELL MALCOLM YA ES DOCTOR MALCOLM". Otra dice: "MITCHELL MALCOLM RECIBE SU DOCTORADO EN UNA ENTRAÑABLE CEREMONIA"; y bajo este titular se lee "EL JOVEN ANUNCIA SU BODA EN PLENA CEREMONIA DE DOCTORADO Y PRESENTA ALLÍ MISMO A SU FUTURA ESPOSA, ALEXIS MURPHY".

La cámara se mueve hacia la puerta interior de ese recibidor, que tiene un cartel que indica "CONFERENCIA DEL DOCTOR MALCOLM: LOS PUNTOS DÉBILES DEL CAOS". La cámara atraviesa la puerta y muestra una sala de conferencias muy amplia, repleta de alumnos.

Mitchell Malcolm habla sin cesar desde el púlpito.

-Dentro de la complejidad de un sistema no lineal, cualquier cambio que se produzca alterará el orden y dará como respuestas cambios nuevos y más peligrosos. Así se forma una espiral destructiva que puede acabar con el sistema más ordenado. Pero hay algo que puede restablecer el orden: algo que no pertenezca a dicho sistema. Es así como los agentes externos al sistema, se vuelven en posibles soluciones para restablecer el orden...

Mientras habla, se ven en la primera fila a Dan Murphy, Tim, Nick, Mary, Peter Stanford, Billy Brennan, Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler y su marido, Richard Levine, el señor y la señora Kirby, su hijo Eric, Roland Tembo, Kelly Malcolm, Sarah Harding, Lex e Ian Malcolm. Ian le coge la mano a Lex paternalmente.

-...encontrándose de ese modo –sigue Mitchell- un suborden dentro del Caos.

El joven hace una pausa, mira a Lex, que sonríe.

-Muchas gracias por su atención –concluye el joven doctor Malcolm.

La sala irrumpe en aplausos y gritos. Entre los que aplauden, se puede ver, también en primera fila, a Dereck, el compañero de Mitchell (que aparece al principio de la película); y también el profesor Johnson. La gente se va poniendo de pie para enfatizar sus aplausos, mientras Mitchell baja del estrado.

El joven se para frente a su padre y lo mira a los ojos. Ian sonríe.

-Buen trabajo, hijo. Felicidades.

-Gracias, papá.

Permanecen un momento mirándose, hasta que se dan un fuerte abrazo. La gente vitorea ese gesto mientras sigue aplaudiendo.

Mitchell suelta a su padre y mira a Lex. También la abraza... y la besa. La gente grita jubilosa sin dejar de aplaudir.

La cámara se aleja de la escena, hacia arriba de la sala, mostrando una imagen cada vez más amplia y lejana.. La cámara sale por una de las altas ventanas de la sala de conferencias. Muestra una vista cada vez más lejana de la Universidad, en una hermosa noche de luna llena, la pantalla queda en negro...

La imagen se fusiona, en la que aparece el mar (esta lloviendo), en el fondo se aprecia una isla, esta totalmente destruida (la cámara se introduce a la isla), se aprecian montones de cuerpos calcinados por todas partes, se ve en la zona montañosa de la parte norte de la isla, entre las montañas mas altas aun queda un poco de vegetación que ha sobrevivido al fuego, en el valle que esta en medio de dos montañas se ven varias cuevas, unas intactas y otras derrumbadas o obstruidas por muros de rocas.

Empieza a llover intensamente. En ese instante se oye un fuerte rugido del interior de la cueva y aparecen dos Tyrannosaurus Rex rugiendo furiosamente y su cría.

La cámara se aleja por el valle y en un apoteósico final musical al mas puro estilo John Williams se observan otros dinosaurios que han sobrevivido, la pantalla queda definitivamente en negro u muestra los créditos finales.

Fin


End file.
